Last Friday Night
by messlady
Summary: Ostatniej piątkowej nocy, tańczyliśmy na stołach, za dużo wypiliśmy, myślę, że się całowaliśmy, ale zapomniałem…" taak, chyba zapomniałeś też jeszcze o czymś… AU, yaoi
1. Syndrom dnia poprzedniego

**AN: Sasuke i inni bohaterowie występujący w opowiadaniu należą do autora mangi _Naruto_**. **Pomysł należy do mnie. Inspirację zawdzięczam Katy Perry, a dokładniej jej piosence o tym samym tytule, oraz niesamowitym opowiadaniom mechalice – polecam gorąco! A także brzmieniu zwrotu „dzień dobry" w języku holenderskim (w ustach znajomego Holendra brzmi to mniej więcej: _hujemorhen_ ;))**

**Akcja rozgrywa się w akademiku (czyli jesteśmy w AU).**

**Ostrzegam, że Sasuke na kacu klnie jak szewc (między innymi za to i za inne rzeczy, które pojawią się później taki rating).. No i opowiadanie należy do kategorii „humor" więc, przynajmniej z założenia, ma być zabawne, toteż, biorąc pod uwagę dobór bohaterów, występuje OOCowość.**

**Co by wczuć się w klimat pierwszego chaptera polecam puścić sobie w tle „Circle of Life" (piosenka z „Króla Lwa" ;))**

**Komentarze (bardzo!) mile widziane :) będą także zachętą i paliwem do dalszego rozwoju akcji.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Część pierwsza – Syndrom dnia poprzedniego<strong>_

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
><em>_Sithi uhm ingonyama  
><em>_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
><em>_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
><em>_Ingonyama…_

Motyw przewodni z Króla Lwa rozbrzmiał w jego uszach jakości HD stereo dolby surround, tak, że miał wrażenie, że to jego własne młoteczki i kowadełka wygrywają tą melodię na trąbce słuchowej i błonach bębenkowych. Dodatkowo tupot tysięcy kopyt, racic i innych kończyn uderzających o stwardniałą, sawannianą ziemię rozlegał się gęstym echem, pomiędzy pędzącymi zwierzętami. Leżąc na równinie, tuż pod przebiegającymi stadami antylop i słoni, mógł wyraźnie dojrzeć, w 4D i bullet time'ie, wszystkie ziarenka piasku unoszące się nad powierzchnią gruntu. Jakoś żadne z pędzących zwierząt nie wpadło na to, żeby zmiażdżyć mu czaszkę jednym porządnym skokiem, i wcale go to nie dziwiło, kiedy sobie tak beztrosko leżał na tej ziemi. Południowe słońce prześlizgiwało się pomiędzy migającymi sylwetkami, by w końcu zapuścić swoje świecące macki wprost w głąb czarnych źrenic. Powieki miał zaciśnięte, ale skubana gwiazda i tak nie przestawała ranić mu oczu. Nic dziwnego, w końcu jest płci żeńskiej (nawet jeśli dla niepoznaki ma nijakie imię), więc normalne, że próbowała go olśnić. Te kobiety…

Sasuke naciągnął kołdrę zakrywając nią twarz. Pomogło na słońce, ale dudnienia w uszach nie dało się tym sposobem uciszyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawało mu się, że nawet się nasiliło, tak jak inne bodźce, które zaczęły do niego docierać z coraz większą uporczywością. Zamknięty sam na sam ze swoim wczorajszym oddechem na zdecydowanie zbyt małej przestrzeni długo wytrzymać nie mógł, tym bardziej, że, również wczorajsza, treść pokarmowa cisnęła mu się do gardła, próbując się uwolnić.

Po kilku sekundach nierównej walki, Sasuke w końcu się poddał, pocieszając się faktem, że nikogo nie było w pokoju, więc nie będzie świadków tego, haniebnego dla Uchihy, czynu. Jednym mało zgrabnym ruchem zerwał z siebie kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku.

„Kurwa mać.." syknął natychmiast po wykonaniu tego niekorzystnego ruchu i opadł z powrotem na łóżko, tym razem na drugi bok. Przynajmniej był odwrócony tyłem do słońca.

Jednak ów tył właśnie odgrywał w tym momencie kluczową rolę. Nagły, przeszywający ból przebiegł go po kręgosłupie od kości ogonowej aż po sam jego drugi koniec, sprawiając, że łomot w czaszce stał się nie do zniesienia. Gdyby dalej leżał w trawie, to byłby ten moment w którym jakiś konkretny słoń niechcący stąpnął na jego głowę, powodując nagłe przeistoczenie się jej w mokrą plamę. Ale był już w łóżku, to znaczy był tam i wcześniej, tylko wtedy jakby nie do końca obecny, a teraz już bardziej niż wcze…śniej.. W każdym razie słoni w pobliżu nie było. Niemniej jednak, dłoń bruneta powędrowała tam gdzie tkwiły cebulki jego czarnych włosów (nie, nie tam, zbereźniki!), by sprawdzić czy aby na pewno jego głowa znajduje się jeszcze w jednym kawałku i na swoim miejscu. Na (nie)szczęście dla posiadacza, okazała się być.

Sasuke w końcu zwlekł się z łóżka, ostrożnie, unikając przejściowej pozycji siedzącej, gdyż w danej chwili opróżnienie żołądka, a w zasadzie już przełyku, było nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawą nadrzędną. Szybkim, acz nieco kulejącym krokiem brunet skierował się w kierunku łazienki, rzucając, co chwila pod nosem wcale nie cichym przekleństwem.

Jego dzień zaczął się %&$%#... No, nie fajnie się zaczął. Może i dobrze, że w tym momencie nie wiedział, że to dopiero początek atrakcji…


	2. Czarna lista

**AN: Pamiętacie jeszcze holenderskie „dzień dobry"? ;)**

_**Część druga – Czarna lista **_

„Goedemorgen!" Suigetsu wesoło i głośno powitał swojego współlokatora jednym z nielicznych znanych mu słów w języku rodem z Niderlandów, do którego to ostatnio zapałał naukowym zapałem.

Sasuke wisiał na otwartej lodówce, opierając się obiema rękami o jej górną krawędź, która, gdyby stał, byłaby na wysokości jego ramion, i uporczywie wpatrywał się w lichą zawartość wnętrza. Teraz, gdy zrobił już miejsce w żołądku, odczuwał lekkie ssanie, ale zamglony jeszcze umysł wysyłał mu jedyny koherentny sygnał na jaki było go stać: "nie tykaj jedzenia!". Tak więc rozglądał się za czymś, co jedzeniem nie było, ale od biedy można by się tym trochę zapełnić.

Oczywiście, Sasuke po holendersku nie mówił, tak więc radosny okrzyk kolegi z pokoju zabrzmiał w jego uszach jak bliżej nieokreślony wulgaryzm polsko-germańskiego pochodzenia. Brunet z trudem odwrócił głowę, w której wciąż stado słoni i antylop galopowało przez sawannę, i zmierzył albinosa najgroźniejszym wzrokiem na jaki było go w tym momencie stać.

"Kurwa, Suigetsu... Jak nie ściszysz głosu o co najmniej pięć decybeli, to ja ci zrobię taki chujowy poranek, że zapamiętasz go do końca swojego krótkiego życia.."

"Ołł.. Widzę, że bez kija nie podchodź.." blondyn odsunął się o krok zasłaniając się w obronnym geście butelką wody, którą akurat trzymał w dłoni. „Wnioskuję, że tobie impreza też się udała?"

„Możesz mi wyjaśnić," Sasuke zignorował twierdzące pytanie i kontynuował, wlepiając z powrotem wzrok w lodówkowe półki, „dlaczego w naszej lodówce jest w chuj jogurtu, a nie ma najbardziej podstawowych produktów, jak na przykład piwo?"

„Ależ oczywiście, że mogę," Suigetsu wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do szafki, w której trzymali podręczną apteczkę. „Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta jaśnie panie Uchiha," kontynuował wrzucając dwie tabletki musującej aspiryny do szklanki z wodą. „W naszej lodówce nie ma najbardziej podstawowych produktów, ponieważ ktoś zignorował swoją kolej robienia zakupów. Zgadnij kto? Podpowiem ci, że to nie byłem ja."

Sasuke spojrzał na kolegę gniewnym wzrokiem i już miał mu odpowiedzieć coś w bardzo wulgarnym stylu, kiedy tuż przed swoją twarzą ujrzał szklankę z musującym napojem. Delikatny szum bąbelków wydawał mu się głośny jak skwierczące skwarki na patelni i aż się trochę odsunął, jednak po chwili wyprostował się i przyjął oferowany mu napój. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał nawet, że powinien po niego sięgnąć.

Zanim jeszcze Sasuke zdążył zatrzasnąć drzwi lodówki, Suigetsu szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z niej opakowanie kefiru i wręczył je kumplowi.

„W tej chwili najbardziej niezbędnymi produktami dla ciebie są właśnie te dwie rzeczy. I nie rób takiej miny," oznajmił widząc jak brunet się krzywi na widok mlecznego przetworu, „przesadziło się z balowaniem, to trzeba swoje odcierpieć."

„Hn," Sasuke mruknął, odstawiając kefir na biurko i oparł się o ścianę, wychylając rozpuszczoną aspirynę duszkiem. „Ty też byłeś na tej imprezie. Swoją drogą… zastanawiam się, jak to jest możliwe, że ty, kurwa, nigdy nie masz kaca?"

„Bo pić trzeba umieć. Akurat w tej kwestii bycie szanownym Uchihą nie wystarczy. A z imprezy urwałem się wcześniej. Blondi nie mogła się ode mnie odkleić, więc poszłem do jej pokoju..."

"Mówi się 'poszedłem'," brunet poprawił go, jakoś tak zupełnie automatycznie i spojrzał na pojemnik z kefirem, z tym samym, co wcześniej grymasem na twarzy i dodatkowo poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. No bo jak to nie wystarczy bycie Uchihą? Do wszystkiego wystarcza i to aż z nadmiarem. A do tego akurat nie?

„Poszłem, bo miałem blisko. To tylko piętro wyżej," Suigetsu wytłumaczył i widząc, że jego kolega zabiera się do swojego „lekarstwa" jak pies do jeża, postanowił ponownie wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce; otworzył pojemnik, wyjął z szuflady łyżkę i podał Sasuke. Tak właściwie to nawet nie wiedział, czemu to robi. Być może dawało mu to jakąś psychiczną przewagę nad chwilowo nieporadnym ideałem?

_Blisko miałeś? Aha,_ pomyślał brunet przyjmując niechętnie podany mu kefir. Logika jego współlokatora nigdy nie przestawała go zadziwiać. Zdecydowanie powinien wybrać studia filozoficzne, zamiast tej jego _akwakultury i bezpieczeństwa żywności_ (co to w ogóle za kierunek?); z pewnością spełniłby się w zawodzie.

Uchiha z niechęcią spojrzał na białą substancję i powoli zanurzył w niej łyżkę.

„A dlaczego właściwie ty tak stoisz? Usiadłbyś sobie. Wyglądasz jak śmierć na gałęzi, jeszcze mi tu zasłabniesz i będę ci musiał robić sztuczne oddychanie," Suigetsu skrzywił się nieco. W innych okolicznościach nawet nie miałby nic przeciwko małemu usta-usta z przystojnym kolegą, na którego widok zarówno kobietom, jak i mężczyznom kolana robiły się miękkie, chociażby po to, żeby ujrzeć ich zazdrosne miny, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Sasuke niedawno wymiotował, nawet mimo prysznica i dokładnego wyszczotkowania zębów nie wydawał się blondynowi w tym momencie szczególnie apetyczny.

Właściwie to żaden facet nie wydawał się Suigetsu apetyczny. Żaden, oprócz młodszego Uchihy, ale on był ewenementem w swoim rodzaju, więc albinos nawet nie uznał tego za dziwne. Sasuke był po prostu taką nieokreśloną, bezkształtną masą, jak rozbełtany jogurt, koniecznie naturalny, albo kartka białego papieru. Dzięki tej jego właściwości mógł on być zarówno księciem z bajki, rycerzem na białym rumaku, mrocznym typkiem, bezwzględnym sadystą, albo misiem przytulakiem z różową kokardą w kropki, nie będąc jednocześnie żadnym z nich. Mógł być mężczyzną albo kobietą, dominującym lub uległym, wszystko w zależności od potrzeb, bo każdy widział w nim co innego, jakby ucieleśnienie swojego ideału. Sasuke żadnemu z tych wyobrażeń nie zaprzeczał, w końcu klient nasz pan, a aura tajemniczości jaką wokół siebie roztaczał (a efekt ten uzyskiwał głównie będąc małomównym mrukiem, który na wszystkich patrzył spode łba) zdawała się wszystkiemu przytakiwać sama przez się. Suigetsu tak sobie czasem myślał, próbując w chwilach znudzenia opisać nieopisane i poćwiczyć swoje filozoficzne rozumowanie. Jednak i tak zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że Sasuke to po prostu Sasuke, który Sasukiem będąc, ma najzwyczajniej w świecie w dupie to, co inni o nim myślą, tak długo jak jest mu to na rękę. Miał wystarczająco dużo adoratorek i adoratorów, żeby przestać się nimi przejmować.

Uchiha nie zwrócił (a jakże) uwagi na grymas kolegi. Natomiast nagłe wspomnienie konsekwencji poprzedniej próby zajęcia pozycji siedzącej i biała maź przepływająca mu przez przełyk, sprawiły, że ponownie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Z trudem przełknął to, co miał w ustach.

„Nic mi nie będzie," zapewnił. „Postoję."

„Skoro tak…"

Suigetsu usiadł na swoim łóżku i odpalił laptopa.

„Ej…" spojrzał nagle na Sasuke, niczym oświecony, zapewne tą żarówką, która nagle zabłysła mu nad głową, działając na zasadzie _perpetuum mobile_. „Widzę, że dla ciebie impreza też zakończyła się ciekawie. Choć nie przypuszczałem, że występujesz też po tamtej stronie. Przyznaj się, kto cię tak urządził?"

Sasuke nie zareagował na zaczepkę, kontynuując rozbełtywanie łyżką kefiru, które to zajęcie wydało mu się nagle niezmiernie interesujące (może ujrzał tam swoje tajemnicze oblicze?). Pytanie blondyna dało mu jednak trochę do myślenia. Ba, zamyślił się aż tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy następna porcja białej substancji przemknęła przez jego gardło, rozkosznie masując ścianki podrażnionego układu pokarmowego (przez ćwierć ułamka sekundy był nawet w stanie przyznać, że z tym kefirem to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł, ale ćwierć ułamka to jednak zbyt mało, by myśl przeskoczyła przez miliony nadpalonych alkoholem synaps i przeistoczyła się w słowo).

Myślenie jednak na nic się zdało, tylko ból głowy, niczym mały głód, znów zaczął się na niego czaić. Prawda była taka, że Sasuke nie pamiętał prawie nic z poprzedniego wieczoru, a gdyby tyłek nie dawał mu o sobie znać w niezbyt przyjemny sposób przy każdym kroku, nie domyśliłby się nawet, że uprawiał z kimś seks. Równie dobrze to mógłby być gwałt, ale biorąc pod uwagę raczej luźny (choć, jak widać nie wystarczająco luźny) stosunek Sasuke do tematu, najpewniej jednak nie był. Jego stan zaraz po przebudzeniu, trwający, z resztą, z pewną poprawą, nadal, tłumaczył nawet fakt, dla którego to on był ostatniej nocy na dole, ale żeby nie pamiętać nawet, kto był po drugiej stronie? To było żenujące i Sasuke doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, mimo, że jego umysł był jeszcze trochę zamglony. Nie pamiętał nawet czy było mu dobrze, a to już był zupełnie _żal . ru_, choć po intensywności nieprzyjemnego uczucia między pośladkami wnioskował, że było ostro. Albo może nieudolnie i na sucho? Nie umiał tego stwierdzić.

„Ziemia do Sasuke," głos Suigetsu wyrwał go z zamyślenia. „Skończyłeś już kontemplować istotę przetworów mlecznych? Kto był tym szczęściarzem, co? Mnie możesz powiedzieć."

Przynajmniej wiedział, że to był facet. Chyba... Dziewczyny raczej nie noszą ze sobą na imprezy dilda, prawda? (Nosicie?)

Raczej nie, choć, co do jednej nie mógł być pewien..

Nie, to musiał być facet. Tylko który? To była dość duża impreza, było ich tam sporo i co najmniej połowa z nich, jak nie więcej, była nim zainteresowana. Dodajmy do tego alkohol, którego polało się może trochę za dużo. A może to była jakaś zbiorowa orgia?

„Sasuke? Tylko mi nie mów, że nie pamiętasz?" Suigetsu zagadnął wstając z łóżka i podchodząc bliżej. „Cholera, ty serio nie pamiętasz!" oznajmił z na wpół zaskoczonym na wpół rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, po bliższym przeegzaminowaniu oblicza kolegi. „Tego jeszcze nie było, Sasuke. Dałeś się komuś pieprzyć i nie wiesz nawet, kto to był? Poważnie, musisz przestać palić shishę i popijać ginem. To niezdrowe. A co jeśli.." blondyn skrzywił się na myśl, która ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła mu się w głowie. „Co jeśli to Karin przeleciała cię swoim różowym wibratorem?"

„Przestań pierdolić farmazony," zrugał go Sasuke, ale sam również, mimo woli wzdrygnął się na myśl o różowym wibratorze w ręku okularnicy, skierowanym w jego kierunku. Kefir w jego żołądku aż przewrócił się na drugą stronę (jeśli kefir może mieć w ogóle jakąś stronę, to była to właśnie ta druga).

„OK. Musimy po prostu zastanowić się, kto z facetów był na imprezie, który z nich na ciebie leci i znajdziemy winowajcę drogą eliminacji," zaproponował Suigetsu.

„Nie przypominam sobie żebym prosił cię o pomoc," odburknął brunet.

„Nic dziwnego, pamięć ci ostatnio szwankuje. Ale Sasuke.." Hōzuki objął go delikatnie jedną ręką i popatrzył mu w oczy z bardzo bliska. „Mnie nie trzeba prosić. Ja ci chętnie pomogę za _free_," uśmiechnął się szeroko. „Poza tym, zaciekawiła mnie twoja historia," dodał wracając na łóżko. „Muszę przyznać, że ja też mam pewne luki w pamięci po wczorajszej nocy, no ale żeby aż tak?"

Sasuke pobełtał jeszcze trochę kefir, jakby próbował z niego wywróżyć swoją przyszłość, albo przeszłość chociaż, ale biała substancja nie przypominała żadnej znajomej twarzy. Jedno było pewne, chciał wiedzieć. Musiał wiedzieć. To było, do jasnej Anielki, jego ciało, z którym ktoś się beztrosko zabawił. Nie żeby Sasuke poprzedniej nocy stracił dziewictwo czy coś. To wydarzyło się już jakiś czas temu i, z resztą, to wcale nie było dla Uchihy istotne. Po prostu lubił panować nad swoim życiem. Nawet jeśli pozwalał się komuś przelecieć, to istotne było właśnie, że to on wyraził na to zgodę. Albo tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, a że był jednak dość naiwny i łatwo nim było manipulować… W każdym razie pointa była taka, że musiał wiedzieć.

„Dobra," wycedził w końcu. „Więc, kto był na tej pieprzonej imprezie?"

„Niech pomyślę…" Suigetsu zastanowił się przez chwilę. „Na pewno widziałem Naruto. Ale on nie przepuszcza żadnej imprezy, więc to pewnik. No i leci na ciebie aż bije po oczach. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że nawet bardziej niż Karin. Chōji też był, ale chyba wyszedł wcześniej, jak już zeżarł wszystkie chipsy. Jakieś marudzenie w stylu Shikamaru obiło mi się o uszy. No i ten gość, co ma niejasne powiązania ze swoim psem..."

„Kiba."

„No, ten właśnie. Ja poważnie uważam, że coś z nim nie tak. Zauważyłeś jaki ten pies ma smutny wyraz twarzy?"

„Pies nie ma twarzy, tylko pysk."

„Czepiasz się," Suigetsu zmarszczył brew. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiał się, co ci wszyscy ludzie widzieli w jego współlokatorze. Każdy z nich powinien pomieszkać z nim trochę i zobaczyć jak świetlisty ideał wygląda na przykład w taki poranek jak ten, w swoich bokserkach w kaczuszki i szlafroku po babci. Zaraz… a jakby mu tak zrobić zdjęcie? Hōzuki uśmiechnął się do swojej najświeższej myśli porozumiewawczo, ale ta tylko popukała się w czoło (bo jego przecież nie mogła, nie?). No tak, taki wybryk mógłby nawet skutkować niebezpiecznie bliskim spotkaniem z ulubioną kataną Sasuke, która wisiała nad jego łóżkiem, a że wiedział jak się jej używa, Suigetsu był pewien. Postanowił więc skupić się na temacie, który był przedmiotem konwersacji zanim zaczął dywagowanie o dewiacjach.

„Neji i Jūgo też byli. Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam."

„Chōjiego i Shikamaru możesz skreślić. Pierwszy myśli tylko o żarciu, a drugi o pieprzonych niebieskich migdałach. Z Kibą się raczej nie lubimy. Zostaje trzech. Nie tak źle…"

Ton ulgi przygasł jednak w jego wypowiedzi, przytłumiony jakimś, zgoła przeciwnym uczuciem. Tylko trzech? Zaraz, zaraz… Nie było ich przypadkiem więcej? Groźba wygaśnięcia klanu Uchiha zawisła nad Sasuke, powodując nieprzyjemne mrowienie w okolicy karku (fakt, że związki męsko-męskie żadnych klanów nie przedłużają został tu, na potrzeby grozy sytuacji, chwilowo przemilczany). Czy to znaczy, że, aż do tego cudownego, skacowanego poranka, żył w błędnym przeświadczeniu o swoim nieposkromionym seksapilu? Gdzie są ci wszyscy mężczyźni, którzy rozbierali go wzrokiem, zawsze gdy był w pobliżu? Gdzie ci mężczyźni na miarę Sasuke? Gdzie te chłopy...?

„Czekaj, czekaj…" Suigetsu powstrzymał kotłujące się myśli w głowie bruneta, wpatrując się w monitor komputera. „No proszę, nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale Karin się czasem na coś przydaje jednak."

Sasuke spojrzał na niego pytająco, z ulgą stwierdzając, że pojawiające się na horyzoncie sylwetki antylop i słoni okazały się być fatamorganą jego Uchihowego ego.

„Choć, zobacz. Wstawiła na fejsa fotki z wczoraj. Oczywiście nie mogła się nie pochwalić, że udało się jej trochę cię poobmacywać. Naprawdę, Sasuke, ty nie masz za grosz wstydu. Ha! Jaki tytuł dała.. Ja nie mogę! 'Sasuke jest móóóóóój'. Ta kobieta naprawdę potrzebuje pomocy. Cofam to co powiedziałem o Naruto."

Sasuke wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. „Kto się czubi ten się lubi."

„Że co proszę?"

„Jest takie przysłowie…"

„Wiem, o przewspaniały panie Uchiha. Nie wiem tylko, o co tobie chodzi."

„Skoro się tak nie znosicie, to czemu masz ją w znajomych?"

„Dla chwili takiej jak ta! O matko, zobacz tu! Ale się działo, nawet ja tego nie pamiętam. Może mnie już wtedy nie było?"

Ciekawość wzięła w końcu górę nad Sasuke, sprawiając, że podszedł bliżej żeby przyjrzeć się zdjęciom. Jego oczy w jednej chwili stały się większe.

„Orochimaru? Co ten pojebaniec, do jasnej cholery, robił na tej imprezie?"

Tym razem Suigetsu wzruszył ramionami. „A bo ja wiem. Jest profesorem od anatomii, pewnie liczył na jakąś darmową sekcję. Albo na ciebie. Albo na jedno i drugie. Możesz go doliczyć."

Po obejrzeniu wszystkich stu trzydziestu ośmiu fotek do listy potencjalnych posuwaczy Sasuke doszli jeszcze Sai, Rock Lee, Gaara i Itachi (sic!). Tak, jego własny brat też. Sasuke zauważył ostatnio, że starszy Uchiha zachowuje się wobec niego dziwnie (a przecież jeśli chciał mieć z nim swoje _tête-à-tête _wystarczyło zwyczajnie powiedzieć, w końcu zna go od kołyski, a nie tak kombinować na około). I to jego postanowił sprawdzić na początku.


	3. Mahomet, góra przyszła!

_**Część trzecia – Mahomet, góra przyszła!**_

Tylko, co mu miał powiedzieć?

„Hej Itachi, mam pytanie: spałem z kimś wczoraj i nie wiem z kim, może to byłeś ty?"

Oczywiście mógł i tak, ale chodziło mu raczej o rozwiązanie przynoszące jakieś efekty. A właściwie nawet nie jakieś, tylko konkretny efekt w postaci poznania prawdy.

Z Itachim dodatkowo był ten problem (dla reszty, nie dla Itachiego), że był cholernie inteligentny i jeżeli Sasuke nie rozegra tego dobrze to stanie się pośmiewiskiem w oczach własnego brata. Wystarczy, że starszy Uchiha był oczkiem w głowie tatusia i w ogóle cudownym dzieckiem wychwalanym pod niebiosa przy każdej okazji i przez wszystkich aż do wyrzygania, przy którym on, Sasuke, był tylko jego młodszym bratem, cieniem geniusza. Wkurwiało go to na maksa i ostatnie czego potrzebował to zrobienie z siebie idioty właśnie przed nim.

Więc może po prostu wejdzie do pokoju Itachiego i zapyta jak mu się udała impreza? A potem jakoś z przebiegu rozmowy wywnioskuje, czy to on go przeleciał?

Tylko, że ani on, ani tym bardziej jego brat jakoś nie byli rozmowni, więc pogawędka o pierdołach nie wchodziła w grę.

„Szlag by to.." Sasuke zgrzytnął zębami opierając się bezwładnie o drzwi.

Było już dobrze po południu, nawet można powiedzieć, że był wieczór, i zdążył doprowadzić się do porządku na tyle, żeby móc, bez szwanku dla swojej reputacji, opuścić pokój. Itachi mieszkał w strefie dla VIPów, w której każdy miał osobny pokój z łazienką tylko dla siebie i, na którą załapywali się nieliczni, którzy zdołali przetrwać pięć lat studiów i, zapewne z przeuczenia (lub przepicia, albo braku innych alternatyw na rynku pracy) przegrzały im się mózgi, toteż postanowili związać się z uczelnią na kolejne cztery lata doktoratu. Itachi natomiast był Uchihą (czytaj: ewenementem), więc kontynuował kształcenie z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli i nawet znajdował w tym swego rodzaju satysfakcję (o pokoju dla VIPów nie wspominając).

A Sasuke stał pod drzwiami. Tylko on i drzwi. Dwaj ostatni bojownicy o przetrwanie ludzkości (zagalopowuję się?). W jednej chwili te drzwi wydały mu się jak wielkie, między-wymiarowe wrota, otoczone złowieszczą ciemnością, zupełnie jak te, których pilnować miała za zadanie Czarodziejka z Plutona…

Oczywiście, że Sasuke Uchiha nigdy, ale to przenigdy, żadnego tam _Sailor Moon_'a nie oglądał! Sasuke Uchiha i _Czarodziejka z Księżyca_? Przecież to się wzajemnie wyklucza, jak plus i minus, jak dzień i noc, jak Bolek i Lolek… Ekhm.. To skąd wiedział, że Setsuna Meiō, która tak na marginesie miała całkiem ładne, długie, zielone włosy, pilnowała tych wielkich wrót?

Po prostu wiedział, OK?

Sasuke nagle poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco (bynajmniej nie z powodu, przypadkowego ujawnienie jego sekretu), a podłoga jakoś tak dziwnie porusza mu się pod nogami. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, a przestrzeń zrobiła się dziwnie (i wbrew prawom fizyki, matematyki i języka polskiego) płaska. To musiał być efekt uboczny bycia w pobliżu geniusza, nawet czasoprzestrzeń była mu poddana (fakt, że ona również jest rodzaju żeńskiego, nie ma tu absolutnie nic do rzeczy… no dobra, może trochę ma..). Sasuke mógł przysiąc, że płaską strugą wylewa się przez szparę pod drzwiami i przecieka mu przez bieżnik podeszw („podeszew"? no ja cię proszę ty… Wordzie. Podeszew? Zobacz tylko jak to brzmi. Tawarisz Władimir Podeszew… no co? Język ojczysty nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać…). Mało tego! Nie tylko przecieka, ale kumuluje się za jego plecami (i znów jakieś niecne zamiary?) tworząc wielkie bezkształtne… coś (wcale nie pomyślał, że przypomina mu to pewnego pokemona o nazwie Muk; nie, oczywiście, że nie!). Brunet czuł przez skórę, i koszulę też, że owo coś (no już nie kompromitujmy chłopaka, pozostańmy przy cosiu) już zaczynało przymierzać się do ataku. Już wyciągało swą bezkształtną kończynę, już się nachylało nad nim, już…

„Zamierzasz w końcu wyjść z tego pokoju dziś, czy będziesz tak stał i czekał na jak na tego Godota?"

O! I to coś nawet przemawiało głosem Suigetsu! Złośliwa bestia…

„Nie mam pojęcia, jak to rozegrać," Sasuke był chyba jeszcze trochę sparaliżowany swoją wizją, skutkiem czego takie wyznanie mogło przejść mu prze usta, inaczej zupełnie nie byłoby to możliwe.

„Jak to?" Suigetsu wytrzeszczył oczy. „To twój brat, przecież. Sztuka rozmowy ze starszym rodzeństwem jest jak instynkt samozachowawczy. Ja, jako młodszy brat swojego starszego brata, mam to opanowane do perfekcji."

Kto by pomyślał, że Sasuke nie wie jak podejść własnego brata. Przecież znają się od urodzenia (a przynajmniej od urodzenia młodszego z nich), takie rzeczy się po prostu wie. Młodsze rodzeństwo musi doskonalić się w walce na długo przed tym, zanim pozna znaczenie tego, czy jakiegokolwiek innego słowa, inaczej miejsce na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego gwarantowane. Suigetsu zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak jego współlokator dożył wieku studenckiego. Może przeczekał schowany gdzieś w szafie i dlatego teraz jest taki aspołeczny? Hōzuki nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na samą myśl o swoim współlokatorze skulonym pod stertą ubrań, drżącym na samą myśl o powrocie starszego brata do domu.

„No, po prostu… Co się tak gapisz?"

Wzrok Sasuke wbity w jego rozweseloną twarz podział na blondyna jak kubeł zimnej wody. Tak zimnej, że aż mu włosy na całym ciele stanęły na baczność.

„A, nic," wydukał tylko, podczas, gdy dreszcz przebiegający po jego plecach nagle, zakręcając na karku, szepnął mu do ucha, iż młodszy Uchiha właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z jego obnażonej niemocy i zaraz się komuś za to oberwie. Ponieważ Sasuke nie mógł ukarać sam siebie (bo przecież musiałby tym samym przyznać niemocy rację), a w pokoju był aktualnie tylko on i Suigetsu, więc proste równanie matematyczne z dwoma niewiadomymi dawało wyraźny wynik: x = Hōzuki zmierzający do nieskończoności.

Blondyn już miał ustawiać się w pozycji „atakuj lub uciekaj" (z czego opcja druga odpowiadałaby mu bardziej, ale z powodu ograniczeń przestrzennych bardziej prawdopodobna była jednak pierwsza), gdy nagłe pukanie odwróciło uwagę łowcy.

Drzwi otworzyły się po chwili (mimo, że nikt nie odpowiedział na pukanie!) i smukła, czarnowłosa sylwetka, całkiem podobna do Sasukowej, tylko ciut wyższa, ukazała się w wejsciu.

Nie przyszła góra do Mahometa to przyszedł Mahomet do góry – praktyczne zastosowanie przysłów, część pierwsza.

Młodszy Uchiha spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, wciąż trzymając dłoń na klamce.

„Sasuke?" geniusz przemówił! I nawet kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. „Widzę, że się gdzieś wybierasz, więc zanim wyjdziesz, potrzebuję z powrotem tą książkę, którą pożyczyłeś ode mnie miesiąc temu."

„Książkę…?" Sasuke powtórzył, z miną cielęcia, do którego właśnie przemówiły malowane wrota.

Starszy Uchiha widząc, że jego komunikat nie trafił w kanał informacyjno-dekodujący brata postanowił wyraźnie i dużymi literami wyjaśnić o jakiż to dokładnie wolumin mu chodziło.

Suigetsu, który zdążył już poczuć się bezpiecznie, przypatrywał się tej rodzinnej scence z rozbawieniem, jednak jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, iż sprawa poprzedniej nocy dalej pozostawała nierozwiązana, i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to raczej w tej kadencji nie będzie. Hōzuki postanowił więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i kiedy Itachi, odzyskawszy swoją własność, kierował się już ku wyjściu, zagadnął go nagle:

„Itachi?"

Spojrzenie Sasuke rzucone w jego kierunku miało w tej chwili bardzo wyraźny przekaz: _Powiedz coś głupiego (w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu) a twój koniec nastąpi w przeciągu kilku następnych godzin wypełnionych twoim bezskutecznym błaganiem o skrócenie twoich męczarni_. Słowem, było to spojrzenie bardzo bogate w znaczenia, i żadne z nich nie było przyjemne. Blondyn przez chwilę poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej, ale w końcu, czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół?

„Jak ci się podobała wczorajsza impreza? Szczerze mówiąc, wszystkich zaskoczyłeś swoim przyjściem."

„Postanowiłem się przekonać, że miałem rację kiedy chciałem zostać w pokoju. Oczywiście okazało się, że miałem, więc nie zabawiłem zbyt długo."

Oczywiście, że miał rację. To przecież Itachi Uchiha. Gdyby nie miał racji w kwestii, w której rację mieć powinien, sam fundament, na którym była zbudowana cała dotychczasowa kultura ludzka, mógłby się niebezpiecznie zatrząść, powodując spadanie jabłek z ziemi na jabłonkę i inne temu podobne kataklizmy. Suigetsu przyjął ten fakt z powagą godną sytuacji, innymi słowy, zignorował, kontynuując kucie gorącego żelaza.

„Aha, bo widzisz…"

W tym momencie spojrzenie młodszego Uchihy stało się już tak intensywne, że powietrze na linii Sasuke-Suigetsu zdawało się resublimować, tworząc coś na kształt gilotyny, której ostrze zawisło niebezpiecznie nisko nad głową albinosa. Hōzuki przełknął ślinę. Trudno, raz się żyje.

„Nie jestem do końca pewien, bo na korytarzu było ciemno, ale zdaje się, że widziałem jak wychodzisz z pewną brunetką, albo brunetem, nie rozpoznałem od tyłu.."

„Właściwie, to był blondyn.." Itachi przyznał, ucinając dalsze spekulacje.

„Blondyn?" zabrzmiał jednomyślny, zdziwiony głos Sasuke i Suigetsu.

A więc wszystko jasne. To znaczy nie wszystko, a tylko to, że kwestia wczorajszego numerka Sasuke dalej pozostawała otwarta. Wyraz twarzy bruneta wyrażał mieszaninę ulgi i rozczarowania.

„Deidara," Itachi kontynuował, odpowiadając na zawisłe w powietrzu pytanie, którego nikt nie odważył się zadać, słusznie z resztą, twierdząc, że byłoby to już przekroczenie pewnej granicy.

Albo po prostu stali mieszkańcy pokoju byli wciąż zbyt zaskoczeni, a po tym niespodziewanym wyznaniu zwykle skrytego Uchihy, zupełnie wmurowało ich w podłogę, czemu dali wyraz jednogłośnym:

„Deidara?"

„Taa, jasne," zreflektował się Suigetsu. W jednym momencie jego pewność, co do konieczności poszukiwania następnego winowajcy zmalała do poziomu -1. „Ładna ściema, Itachi. Już prawie ci uwierzyłem. Przecież wy się nie znosicie!"

„My? Nie, ja nic do niego nie mam. To on coś sobie ubzdurał na mój temat, szczerze mówiąc dalej nie wiem, o co mu chodziło."

„I co? Nagle zmienił zdanie? Daj spokój! Znam go trochę, jest uparty jak osioł i jak mu coś do jego wizji sztuki nie podejdzie, to nie ma szans żeby tak po prostu mu przeszło. Nie mówiąc już o sypianiu z wrogiem."

„A jednak. Człowiek w stanie upojenia potrafi być do bólu szczery i odkryć te rejony świadomości, do których nie dopuszczał nawet samego siebie."

„To znaczy, że co konkretnie?"

„To znaczy," Itachi uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, co zupełnie zbiło Suigetsu z pantałyku, „że Deidara raczej nie uważa mnie już za swojego wroga numer jeden."

Hōzuki jeszcze chwilę przypatrywał się gościowi podejrzanie, ale w końcu stwierdził, że „to się jednak trzyma kupy". Itachi zdecydowanie nie był osobą rozgłaszającą wszem i wobec historie swojego życia osobistego, a już na pewno nie wymyśliłby czegoś tak mało prawdopodobnego żeby coś innego ukryć. Suigetsu uśmiechnął się w końcu, zakończywszy egzaminowanie Uchihowej twarzy i poderwał się z siedzenia, kierując się do drzwi.

„Jeśli masz zamiar roznieść najświeższa ploty po akademiku, to, przykro mi, ale już za późno. Deidara już wszystko wypaplał z samego rana przy śniadaniu."

Suigetsu zatrzymał się spoglądając na Itachiego spod oka. Jak on w ogóle śmiał mu tak bezczelnie czytać w myślach? To po pierwsze. A po drugie i o niebo ważniejsze, jak to wypaplał już?

„No proszę, nie było mnie w kuchni pół dnia i już jestem w informacyjnej czarnej, za przeproszeniem, dziurze. W takim razie idę na kolację, może dowiem się jeszcze czegoś ciekawego," to mówiąc, rzucił Sasuke przelotny, porozumiewawczy uśmieszek i zniknął za drzwiami pokoju.


	4. Kuchenne rewolucje

**AN: dzięki za obszerny komentarz, _Noovember_. Co do stylu, to rzeczywiście stylistyczne zakrętasy i wyprowadzanie czytelnika w interpretacyjne pole jakoś ostatnio przypadło mi do gustu :) (nie)stety myślę szybciej niż piszę, więc i tak część zdań mi się gubi po drodze.. może to już znak, że sama się w nich nie odnajduję, niemniej jednak niezmiernie mnie to bawi :) (i wiem, że czasem tylko mnie, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać... powstrzymywanie się jest niezdrowe ;p). Co do włosów Suigetsu, to jak dla mnie są białe (z błękitnymi refleksami), a biały to prawie jak blond.. no dobra, wiem, że prawie robi różnicę, więc czasem używam w stosunku do niego określenia „albinos", ale spoko, od tego rozdziału, specjalnie dla ciebie, koniec z blondynem ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Część czwarta – Kuchenne rewolucje<strong>_

„Masz zamiar spędzić cały dzień w pokoju?" zapytał Suigetsu wracając z kuchni.

Sasuke leżał na łóżku, na plecach, z rękami pod głową i nie wyglądało na to, żeby tyłek go jeszcze bolał.

„Bo co?" zabrzmiała bardzo rozbudowana odpowiedź Uchihy. „Jest sobota, nie muszę nigdzie iść."

„Nie, no jasne, że nie musisz. Ale od leżenia tutaj raczej się nie dowiesz…"

„Właśnie próbuję się skupić i coś sobie przypomnieć."

„No i co? Działa?"

Sasuke spojrzał na współlokatora jak na głupka, a jego wyraz twarzy wydał mu się jeszcze bardziej inteligentny inaczej niż zwykle. Tak samo z resztą jak jego pytanie. Suigetsu z jego spojrzenia odczytał, że jednak nie działa. Postanowił więc zdać pokrótce relację ze swojej wizyty w akademikowym przybytku, dumnie zwanym kuchnią.

* * *

><p>„Yo!" albinos wesoło powitał okupantów gotowalni.<p>

Oni jednak, w liczbie dwóch, w postaci Nejiego i Lee, raczej nie podzielali jego entuzjazmu. Było to dość nietypowe, dla Rocka ma się rozumieć, bo bladooki raczej entuzjazmem nie pałał nigdy.

Suigetsu wstawił wodę na herbatę, by jakoś uzasadnić swój pobyt w pomieszczeniu, bo stwierdził jednak, że nie był głodny, i kontem oka zerkał na odzianego w zieloność kolegę. _Ten kolor powinien już doczekać się swojej firmowej nazwy_, pomyślał Hōzuki. No, bo skoro istniały takie cuda jak zieleń butelkowa, trawiasta, szczypiorkowa, sałatkowa, czy jeszcze tam inne dziwne tego typu określenia tego samego zjawiska (wiadomo, Suigetsu, jako facet rozróżniał tylko jednocyfrową liczbę kolorów), to dlaczego nie miałaby istnieć zieleń Lee? Im więcej tym lepiej. Jednak, kostium krzaczasto-brwiastego miał jeszcze jedną istotną cechę, a mianowicie taką, że był prawie jak druga skóra, ciasno opinając jego ciało i bezlitośnie ujawniając każdy jego szczegół. A szczegóły te, z racji tego, że Lee miał bzika na punkcie bycia w formie, były dość miłe dla oka. Suigetsu mimowolnie zatrzymał wzrok na odzianym w zieloność ramieniu, skupiając się na subtelnych skurczach mięśni widocznych przez materiał, gdy brunet, co chwila podważał łopatką racuchy skwierczące na patelni przed nim, sprawdzając, czy są już dobrze usmażone (że też mu się chciało bawić z ich przygotowywaniem...). Był przy tym tak zaaprobowany, a jego twarz wyrażała tak wielkie skupienie, że gdyby wyjąć go z kuchennego kontekstu, można by spokojnie stwierdzić, że pracuje nad czymś niesamowicie ważnym dla przyszłości ludzkości i jest już bardzo blisko wiekowego odkrycia. Na nieszczęście dla Lee, nawet najpiękniej wysmażone racuchy pod słońcem nie kwalifikowały do otrzymania Nobla, stąd też pewna, zauważalna doza nieusatysfakcjonowania (o matko, jakie długie słowo..) przejawiała się na jego twarzy.

Suigetsu zdecydował w końcu, że dość się naprzyglądał tej ostoi cierpliwości, zalał swoją zieloną herbatę (wrzątkiem!, a potem się będzie dziwił, że gorzka) i zajął miejsce przy stole, obracając krzesło oparciem do blatu i siadając na nim okrakiem, naprzeciw Nejiego.

Bladooki miał równie pasjonujące zajęcie, co jego kolega przy kuchence. Na talerzyku przed nim leżały dwie kromki pełnoziarnistego pieczywa, posmarowane białym twarożkiem z tak niesamowitą precyzją, że wyglądało to jakby odmierzał grubość warstwy suwmiarką (a kto go tam wie?). Obok, na desce do krojenia usypany był kopczyk ze szczypiorku, pokrojonego w idealne cylinderki, którego kolor przypomniał Suigetsu o ubraniu Lee i doprowadził go do wniosku, że jednak zielony to po prostu zielony. Neji wybierał szczypiorek widelcem z kopczyka i układał go na kanapkach w równych odstępach, co sześć milimetrów. Hōzuki uniósł brew przyglądając się tej cudacznej scenie. _Dziś jest dzień dopieszczania jedzenia, czy jak?_, pomyślał, mieszając herbatę żeby szybciej wystygła.

„Widzę, że wy też za dużo tej nocy nie odpoczęliście," stwierdził.

„Też?" zapytał Neji nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojego szczypiorkowego ogrodu.

„A," Suigetsu przeciągnął się, splatając dłonie z tyłu głowy. „Bo Sasuke mi cały dzień dzisiaj plumka, że przez to całe nocne baraszkowanie wcale się nie wyspał. Jak baba z okresem, normalnie."

„Ja tam na jego miejscu bym nie, jak to powiedziałeś, _plumkał_," stwierdził Lee z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem w głosie, zdecydowawszy w końcu, że racuchy nadają się do przewrócenia. „Co sobie pobaraszkował to jego."

„Wnioskuję, że tobie się nie powiodło?" stwierdził Hōzuki, oblizując łyżeczkę. No, oczywiście, że gorzka..

Rock Lee nic nie odpowiedział, kontynuując swoje niecodzienne zachowanie i wgapianie się w patelnię, jakby to miało przyspieszyć proces smażenia, ale z powodu poziomu potęgi młodości, który tego dnia był bliski zeru, aktualnie nie działało. Albinos wywnioskował, że jednak mu się nie powiodło. Pewnie miało to związek jego przymusową abstynencją odkąd po jednym kieliszku tequili wdał się w bójkę z niejakim Kimimaro, zapalonym kibolem. Walka na ciosy, łyżki, widelce, pluszaki i inne przedmioty codziennego użytku, jakie wpadły im po drodze w ręce, przetoczyła się przez wszystkie korytarze, kuchnie i pokoje, zanim do akcji wkroczył niezastąpiony trener tai-chi, Maito Gai, zwany potocznie Gajowym, i targając obu rebeliantów za uszy odprowadził ich na uczelnię, której budynek dumnie piętrzył się nad ziemią dość niedaleko, i kazał posprzątać wszystkie toalety. Kimimaro ulotnił się przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, skacząc z okna drugiego piętra, który to wyczyn zakończył się tylko paroma siniakami (zapewne dlatego, że między kolejnymi ustawkami, ukradkiem objadał się danonkami i popijał mlekiem), a Rock był człowiekiem obowiązkowym, więc skończyło się na tym, że musiał całą robotę odwalić sam. Dla świętego spokoju wolał więc uważać na swoją słabą głowę.

_Więc Lee odpada_, Hōzuki mentalnie skreślił go z listy, którą wcześniej sporządzili razem z Sasuke.

„A ty, Neji?" Suigetsu mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo korzystając z chwili, w której podniósł wzrok, sięgając po jeden ze swoich idealnych, zielonych cylinderków.

Usta szatyna na moment skrzywiły się w wieloznacznym uśmieszku, ale szybko powrócił on do swojego normalnego do-pięt-mi-nie-dosięgasz-frajerze wyrazu twarzy.

„Nie twoja sprawa."

_Poważnie_, albinos skrzywił się nieco na tą odpowiedź, _on i Sasuke muszą być spokrewnieni..._

Ale ten chwilowy uśmieszek nie dawał mu spokoju. On coś ukrywał, Suigetsu był pewien, coś, co potencjalnie mogło być istotne dla sprawy Sasuke, nawet jeśli miałoby tylko wykluczyć go z listy.

„Ok," Hōzuki uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. „Nie chcesz to nie mów. I tak widziałem," nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby tego nie dodać, celowo nie precyzując, co takiego widział.

„Co ty nie powiesz? Cóż za niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, bo ja też co nieco _widziałem_," podkreślił Neji.

W tym momencie Suigetsu upewnił się na sto jeden dalmatyńczyków, że on jednak coś wiedział, i że niewątpliwie było to związane ze sprawą Sasuke. (Dalmatyńczyków? Wtf?) Nie miało to jednak zbyt dużego znaczenia, gdyż, znając Hyūgę, nie będzie on chętny do pomocy w „śledztwie".

„Cze..ść," znajomy, kobiecy głos rozbrzmiał od strony wejścia, ale wypowiedź urwała się nagle, nim, na dobre się zaczęła.

Suigetsu obrócił głowę i wyszczerzył się swoim szerokim uśmiechem do blondynki, która wciąż stała w progu, wahając się, czy wejść, czy jednak zmieniła już zdanie.

„Hej, Ino!"

Dziewczyna jednak nie odwzajemniła jego radosnego powitania i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do zlewu, wrzucając do niego przyniesione talerze, które na szczęście były plastikowe.

„Coś się stało?" Suigetsu zapytał zdezorientowany.

_Czy tak się zachowuje kobieta po upojnej nocy?_

„A weź ty się ode mnie odstosunkuj, do jasnej cholery!" odburknęła Ino. „_Odstosunkujcie_ się ode mnie obaj!"

„Obaj?" Hōzuki uniósł tym razem już obie brwi, zupełnie nie wiedząc, o co kaman.

Ino w odpowiedzi rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, trochę za bardzo przykładając się do szorowania talerzy. Po chwili jednak, widząc jego niekumaty wyraz twarzy, jej mimika trochę złagodniała, a po chwili jeszcze dłuższej przeszła w coś na kształt zamyślenia, skupiając się z powrotem na myciu, tym razem z naciskiem dostosowanym do sytuacji.

„Jak się czuje Sasuke?" zmieniła nagle temat. „Nie widziałam go cały dzień."

_No tak_, Suigetsu zmarszczył czoło. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Co ten facet ma takiego w sobie, cholera jasna?_

„Ma kaca jak smok i leży cały dzień, _na brzuchu_," nie mógł się powstrzymać od małej zgryźliwości, na co Ino zmierzyła go wzrokiem ciskającym błyskawice.

„Możesz sobie darować te insynuacje! Nie pytałam o żadne _takie_ szczegóły!"

„Dlatego też żadnych _takich_ nie ujawniam," stwierdził niewinnie, pomijając fakt, że zwyczajnie nie miał czego ujawniać, skoro sam zainteresowany żadnych szczegółów nie pamiętał.

Kontem oka Hōzuki zauważył jednak znów ten sam uśmieszek, przebiegający po twarzy Nejiego i poważnie zaczęło go to niepokoić.

„Ok, Neji, widzę, że się z czymś czaisz," zawyrokował, celując w kierunku kolegi łyżeczką. „Może byś przestał rzucać te swoje uśmieszki i powiedział wreszcie, o co ci chodzi?"

„Zupełnie o nic," oznajmił Hyūga, zagryzając swoją idealną kanapkę, zupełnie nie zrażony faktem bycia na celowniku.

„Jasne! A ja jestem po uszy zadurzony w Kisame!"

Wzrok wszystkich spoczął na wypowiadającym sensacyjną deklarację, na co Suigetsu westchnął bezsilnie.

„Jak chcesz," kontynuował, widząc, że Rock Lee już otworzył usta i zapewne zaraz powiedziałby coś mało inteligentnego, nawiązując do jego wcześniejszej wypowiedzi. „Cokolwiek tam ukrywasz i tak się wyda wcześniej czy później. Nie zapominaj, że żyjemy w kołchozie."

Neji na to stwierdzenie uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej i nic więcej nie powiedział, delektując się swoim zwycięstwem, zostawiając Suigetsu jego domysłom.

Hōzuki, stwierdziwszy z pewnym niedosytem, że niczego więcej już się nie dowie, wypił ciągle ciepłą herbatę i po umyciu kubka już zbierał się do wyjścia, gdy w drzwiach kuchni pojawiła się znajoma czerwono-włosa sylwetka.

„Widział ktoś Naruto?" Gaara zapytał leniwie, a na przeczące kiwnięcia głowami mruknął pod nosem. „Mówił żeby zawołać go na mecz, a nigdzie go nie ma.."

„Jaki mecz?" głupio zapytał albinos.

„Piłkarski," głupio odpowiedział rudy, po czym oddalił się w celu kontynuacji poszukiwań.

* * *

><p>„Więc proponuję żebyśmy się też wybrali do telewizorni," skonkludował Suigetsu. „Skoczyłem nawet do sklepu po zapasy," dodał unosząc w górę zakupiony czteropak.<p>

„Od kiedy interesują cię mecze _piłkarskie_?"

„Od nigdy," Hōzuki zgrzytnął zębami, szybko zmieniając temat. „Twój brak inicjatywy dzisiaj jest przytłaczający, Sasuke. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę się martwić, bo coraz bardziej przypominasz swoją emo-wersję. Myślisz, że powinienem zacząć chować żyletki?"

Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział, wykonując tylko Uchiha-style przewrócenie-oczami-jutsu i w końcu podniósł swoje szanowne cztery litery, po czym, bezceremonialnie i bez pytania, odpakowawszy czteropak, wyciągnął z niego puszkę i udał się w kierunku drzwi, mijając zdziwionego Suigetsu. Brunet odwrócił się jeszcze przed wyjściem i rzucił współlokatorowi szybkie spojrzenie.

„Idziesz?"


	5. Meczakiłość i inne zawiłości

**AN: Eh, miało być tydzień temu, ale miałam tzw. issues… No i ta telewizornia tak daleko jest. Musieli do niej iść i iść… W każdym razie, jeśli się ktoś martwił, to uspokajam, że ten fic na pewno porzucony nie zostanie :) (choć może ten rozdział nie należy do najlepszych…eh..) Sama już się nie mogę doczekać ostatniego rozdziału (który właściwie napisałam jako pierwszy i prawie jest skończony), więc nie mogłabym się nie podzielić ;p**

**Nie wiem czy ktoś z was jest zainteresowany najbardziej spektakularnym wypadkiem samochodowym ostatniej dekady (:D), ale seria dowcipów, jaka pojawiła się w sieci po słynnym zderzeniu Hanki z _M jak miłość_ po prostu powaliła mnie na kolana xD już od dawna nie oglądam żadnych telenowel, więc raczej nie jestem w temacie, ale tak kuriozalnej sceny nie mogłam sobie odmówić, co więcej, w tej części _Last Friday Night_ też wcisnęłam pewne nawiązanie, więc jak ktoś nie wie, o co chodzi, to polecam zapoznać się z tematem.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Część piąta – Meczakiłość i inne zawiłości<strong>_

„Byłem tu pierwszy, więc będziemy oglądać to, co ja chcę," rozległ się groźnie brzmiący, niski głos z pokoju telewizyjnego.

„Oho," zauważył Suigetsu z niejaką satysfakcją w głosie, rozpoznając mówiącego. „Będzie bitka."

„To tylko głupi serial, Jūgo," odpowiedział drugi głos, znacznie spokojniejszy, ton jednak nieznoszący sprzeciwu. „Jutro będzie powtórka."

„Nie jutro, tylko w poniedziałek. Nie mogę tyle czekać. A co, jeśli ktoś rzuci spoilera?"

„Mecz nie ma powtórki," odpowiedział drugi, rzeczowo, ignorując, stylistycznie wątpliwe, ostatnie zdanie przedmówcy.

„Gówno mnie obchodzi mecz jakiegoś trzecioligowego klubu, Gaara!" Jūgo podniósł wyraźnie głos. „Puszczaj pilota!"

„FC Suna nie jest trzecioligowym klubem. Gra mecz o awans w ekstraklasie. To dużo ważniejsze niż fakt, że jakaś serialowa aktoreczka miała już dość swojej roli Gienki z opery mydlanej i producenci postanowili ją uśmiercić, żeby mogła spróbować swoich sił w innym, równie _pasjonującym_ widowisku."

„Hanki!" poprawił Jūgo zupełnie nie zrażony niecodziennym potokiem słów, jaki opuścił usta zwykle małomównego kolegi. „Poza tym jeszcze nie wiadomo czy umarła. Może ją jeszcze uratują?"

„Po uderzeniu w stertę pudeł, przy prędkości 50 kilometrów na godzinę?" wtrącił się Suigetsu, zwracając na siebie uwagę. „Nie chcę rozwiewać twoich nadziei, Jūgo, ale wątpię, by ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć taką katastrofę. Może gdyby Hanka uczestniczyła w awaryjnym lądowaniu boeinga..."

Jūgo zmierzył albinosa groźnym wzrokiem, na co ten uśmiechnął się tylko, zerkając na Sasuke, który z kolei również spoglądał na niego z uniesioną brwią i miną typu _z-kim-ja-do-cholery-dzielę-pokój?_.

„No co?" kontynuował Hōzuki, siląc się na powagę, ale głos załamywał mu się od wstrzymywanego śmiechu. „Świat pędzi do przodu, z zawrotną prędkością, pięć dych na godzinę, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zostawanie w informacyjnym tyle."

W międzyczasie wojna o pilota wróciła do stanu poprzedniego, a do pokoju zaczęli się schodzić kolejni widzowie, Suigetsu więc roztropnie zajął sobie wygodne miejsce na sofie, zanim siedziska stały się towarem deficytowym. Sasuke natomiast nie ruszył się z miejsca, ignorując fakt, że stał w drzwiach, co wyraźnie niektórym przybyszom przeszkadzało, i opierając się o futrynę, sączył swoje piwo.

„Yo, ludziska!" wesoło przywitał wszystkich Kiba, wyszczerzając przy tym swoje nienaturalnie ostre zęby i machając ręką na powitanie tak szerokim łukiem, że gdyby Sasuke nie trzymał swojej puszki wystarczająco mocno, zapewne wyleciałaby ona w powietrze, pokrywając wszystko dookoła swoją zawartością w trakcie wykonywania kilku efektownych obrotów w powietrzu.

Uchiha rzucił nowoprzybyłemu zabójcze spojrzenie, na co ten odsunął się nieco w głąb pokoju, ale nie stracił zupełnie rezonu.

„Stoisz w przejściu," stwierdził oczywisty fakt, wzruszając ramionami, jakby miało to być wytłumaczenie na wszystko, po czym z impetem wskoczył na jedno z ostatnich wolnych miejsc, obok Gaary. „Co oglądamy?"

„Mecz-MjakMiłość." Zabrzmiały jednoczesne odpowiedzi aktualnych właścicieli pilota, wypowiedziane tak szybko, że dla mniej uważnego słuchacza zabrzmiałoby to mniej więcej jak „meczakiłość".

Kiba, który akurat należał do tych nieuważnych słuchaczy, wykrzywił usta z niesmakiem.

„Brzmi jak jakaś choroba weneryczna... Możemy zamiast tego przełączyć na Animal Planet?"

„Nie!" odpowiedzieli synchronicznie, zupełnie jak kochankowie zaprzeczający, że są razem.

Inuzuka na samą myśl o tak niecodziennej konfiguracji skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i odsunął nieco.

„Ok. To chociaż się na coś zdecydujcie w końcu."

„Ja jestem bardzo zdecydowany," odpowiedział Jūgo.

„Ja również," zgodził się Gaara.

„Proponuję głosowanie," wtrącił Suigetsu. „W końcu, to nie jest wasz prywatny pokój."

„Ale ja tu byłem pierwszy!"

„Popieram głosowanie!" zakrzyknął Kiba. „Kto za Animal Planet?"

„M jak Miłość!"

„Mecz."

„Wieczorynka?"

Wszyscy obecni, jak jeden mąż, odwrócili głowy w kierunku drzwi, skąd padła właśnie niecodzienna propozycja.

W drzwiach, obok Sasuke, który aktualnie nieco się przesunął, aby uniknąć zasięgu snopa światła oskarżycielskich reflektorów, stał nie kto inny jak Sai, we własnej osobie (no bo niby w czyjej innej? Ok, inne możliwości też są, ale to nie teraz). Sai i jego książkowy uśmiech, który jednak szybko zamienił się w jego codzienny wyraz twarzy, czyli zupełnie bez wyrazu.

„Wasze zachowanie świadczy o tym, że na waszym poziomie rozwoju będzie to najbardziej odpowiedni program," nowoprzybyły wyjaśnił swoją propozycję spokojnie i rzeczowo.

„Coś ty powiedział?" wrzasnął Kiba, już szykując się do ataku, gdy siedzący obok Shikamaru powstrzymał go chwytając za kostkę.

„Sai, masz rację," leniwie stwierdził Nara. „Nie powinieneś się bratać z ludźmi na tak niskim poziomie rozwoju. Może już pójdziesz?"

„Ależ skąd, skoro mogę mieć darmowy kabaret. Z resztą nie jestem w tym odosobniony, prawda Sasuke?"

Uchiha spojrzał na sąsiada z pod grzywki, przełykając łyk piwa i unosząc brew, jakby starał się odepchnąć groźnie łypiący zza rogu snop światła. Na twarzy Saia znów malował się ten irytujący, sztuczny uśmieszek. Sasuke skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Nie, musiałby być naprawdę bardzo pijany, żeby się przespać z taką plastikową lalą. Zimny dreszcz spłynął po jego kręgosłupie na samą myśl, że jednak wczoraj jego stan był właśnie taki.

„Nie," odpowiedział krótko Uchiha, wciąż wpatrując się w drugiego chłopaka, który jakby trochę się przybliżył. Co najmniej o milimetr, albo nawet o dwa!

Atmosfera w pokoju telewizyjnym była coraz gęstsza. Z powodu remisu w głosowaniu, obecni wciąż nie mogli zdecydować, co oglądać. Wszyscy byli tak zaaferowani, że dwie postacie stojące w przejściu, mogły spokojnie delektować się byciem w cieniu i jakby poza całym harmiderem, nie zwracając na siebie więcej uwagi.

„Czyżby?" Sai zapytał z niewinną miną i przyciszonym głosem. Jego facjaty nie zdobił już żaden udawany wyraz. Wyglądał wręcz zbyt poważnie, co trochę Sasuke zmartwiło. I znów się przybliżył o ten pieprzony milimetr!

„Czyżby," odpowiedział trochę niepewnie, zdeterminowany zostać na swojej pozycji, mimo, że przestrzeń między nim i jego rozmówcą zdawała się nieprzyjemnie kurczyć (to w odróżnieniu do przyjemnego kurczenia się). „Sugerujesz coś?"

„Wiesz, że nie bawię się w takie rzeczy. Jeśli chcesz o coś powiedzieć, powiedz to. Obchodząc temat na około nigdy nie możesz być pewien, czy uzyskałeś prawdziwe informacje."

Sasuke wziął następny łyk, wciąż baczenie przypatrując się koledze. Mówił tak, jakby jednak coś sugerował. Ale, znając go, rzeczywiście nie było w jego typie. Pewnie dlatego, że jego poziom empatii był zupełnie piwnicowy, i nie przejmował się, że jego słowa mogą być nie na miejscu, zawsze mówił to, co myślał. Jeśli ktoś był na tyle twardy, by znieść szczerą krytykę, a raczej zmiażdżenie dziesięciotonowym walcem, mógł zawsze poprosić Saia o radę. Jak dotąd jednak taki osobnik nie był znany.

„Wiem, że dla ciebie jest to niezrozumiałe, ale nie zawsze możesz po prostu powiedzieć, co ci ślina na język przyniesie," odparł Sasuke.

„Dlaczego nie? Z nie mówienia wprost, o co ci chodzi, i oczekiwania, że ktoś się domyśli, powstają tylko nieporozumienia. Lepiej grać w otarte karty."

„I robić z siebie idiotę? Nie, dzięki."

„Po prostu zapytaj."

„O co?"

„O to, co chcesz wiedzieć. Nawet ja wiedzę, że cię skręca wewnętrznie brak informacji. Wiesz, że możesz liczyć na moją szczerość."

Sasuke zmrużył o czy.

Zgłupiał czy jak? To delikatna sprawa, nie można tak po prostu, prosto z mostu.. Nie? Choć z drugiej strony, jakby tak zapytał po prostu, Sai pewnie tak po prostu by mu odpowiedział. Kto jak kto, ale on akurat nie był typem plotkarza i prześmiewcy. Jednak istniał jeszcze taki czynnik, jak Uchihowa duma, a ona nie pozwalała na takie zagrania. O, nie.

„Saaaaasuke!" piskliwy, kobiecy głos odezwał się zza wejścia, przerywając rozważania za i przeciw, i po chwili posiadaczka tegoż znalazła się tuż przy swoim, wykrzyczanym idolu, uwieszona na jego ramieniu, przykrywając je swoją rudą czupryną.

Był to już drugi, zamierzony lub nie, zamach na jego puszkę i jej zawartość, i Sasuke aż zgrzytnął zębami. Najchętniej zostałby w pokoju cały dzień. Co go podkusiło żeby wybierać się do telewizorni w czasie wieczorynki?

Aha, no tak…

„Jak się czujesz, Sasuke?" zapytała Karin, wciąż uwieszona na jego ramieniu. Nie pozwoliła mu jednak odpowiedzieć, kontynuując swój słowotok. „Słyszałam, że ktoś cię wczoraj niezbyt dobrze potraktował."

_Że co, kurwa?_

Wzrok Sasuke momentalnie spoczął na jego współlokatorze, który w najlepsze włączył się do dyskusji na temat wyższości Animal Planet nad _meczakiłością_. Musiał jednak wyczuć wbite w siebie spojrzenie, gdyż momentalnie odwrócił się w kierunku jego źródła z niezrażoną miną typu: _czego?_.

„Mam nadzieję, że ten ktoś już dostał za swoje," kontynuowała Karin, spoglądając mimochodem w tym samym kierunku, co Sasuke. „Szkoda tylko, że to nie Suigetsu."

„Dlaczego?" padło automatyczne pytanie, które powinno raczej brzmieć: „skąd wiesz, że to nie on?", ale ze względu na swoją dosłowność, zostało w szybkim tempie przetworzone przez mechanizm obrony ego gdzieś na linii mózg-usta (z przesiadką w granicach dużego palca u nogi). Karin, o dziwo i na szczęście załapała przekaz.

„Gdyby to był on, to by sobie tak tam nie siedział, cały i zdrów, co nie? Zwłaszcza, że to twój współlokator. Mógłbyś go na przykład przywiązać do prysznica i zostawić pod lejącą się, zimną wodą, albo zamknąć pod łóżkiem…"

„Nikt z tu obecnych nie jest zainteresowany twoimi fantazjami, Karin," wtrącił się Sai. „Poza tym, kto ci powiedział, że ktoś Sasuke zrobił krzywdę? Powiedział ci, że nie było mu dobrze?"

„Sai," burknął Sasuke, zanim rudowłosa zdołała wydobyć się z zapowietrzenia, lecz już za sekundę była gotowa do ataku.

„Dobrze? Spójrz na niego tylko! Czy tak wygląda ktoś, komu było dobrze? Oczywiście, że nie!" zaznaczyła przywierając do niego swoim ciałem jeszcze bardziej. „Ktoś go najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystał!"

_No, dzięki_.

W tym momencie cały pokój przestał być zainteresowany telewizorem. Czarne pudełko zniknęło bez śladu. Otwór wejściowy do pokoju stał się centrum widowiska, oświetlony niczym scena kabaretu. Reflektor wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą w towarzystwie pięciu kolegów z wojska.

„A ty się złościsz, bo nie było cię przy tym," skonkludował Sai, na co twarz Karin przybrała kolor jej włosów.

„C-co, t-ty b-bredzisz!"

„Nie ma się czego wypierać. Faceci lubią oglądać seks dwóch lasek, a laski na takiej samej zasadzie podniecają się seksem dwóch facetów," Sai wzruszył ramionami. „Zwykły fakt. Nie jesteśmy w podstawówce żeby robić z tego halo."

„Z-zupełnie nie o to chodzi!" zakrzyknęła Karin, próbując odwrócić uwagę od tematu. „Chodzi o to…"

„Karin," Sasuke przerwał jej, zirytowany faktem, że zwróciła na niego uwagę całego pokoju. „Puść mnie."

„Ale…"

„Puść," syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, co momentalnie spowodowało rozluźnienie uścisku.

Uwolniony Uchiha podszedł do telewizora i włączył kanał informacyjny.

Cały pokój zamarł w bezruchu, zapominając zupełnie o całej około-programowej kłótni, w obliczu złowrogiej aury, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie Sasuke stojący dalej przed ekranem. Reflektory znikły zupełnie, chowając się pod sofy, a zamiast nich w pokoju zapanowała zimna ciemność. Monotonny głos prezenterki był jednym, który dało się słyszeć w pomieszczeniu.

„Nie oglądacie mecza?" a to był drugi głos, który nagle ni stąd ni zowąd zabrzmiał od strony wejścia.

Blond czupryna, która pojawiła się w drzwiach, a za nią reszta ciała, należała do zziajanego Naruta, z rozczarowaniem spoglądającego na ekran. Jego nagłe pojawienie się spowodowało odwrócenie wszystkich głów w jego kierunku. Ciemność się rozjaśniła, choć Uzumaki nawet jej nie zauważył.

„Meczu," poprawił go Sasuke, zupełnie automatycznie, a jego głos, jak sopel lodu zawisł nad drzwiami.

Kiba wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego odwrócił się z powrotem do telewizora.

„Co?" Naruto spojrzał na Sasuke, podświadomie mierzwiąc włosy z tyłu głowy i uśmiechając się głupawo, co spowodowało stopnienie złowieszczego sopla w okamgnieniu. Sasuke skrzywił się na ten fakt, już miał coś dodać, ale Uzumaki go uprzedził. „Z resztą, nieważne. Muszę lecieć."

„Naruto," Uchiha spróbował go zatrzymać, właściwie, sam nie wiedział, czemu.

Może to przez ten podejrzany, nieudolnie ukrywany wyraz zażenowania na twarzy blondyna? A może chciał po prostu jeszcze raz go tym lodem… Tak czy inaczej było już za późno. Uzumaki zdążył już się oddalić, nie powiedziawszy ani słowa więcej.

_Cholera!_ Sasuke zacisnął wargi.

Dalsze przebywanie w tym burdeliku nie miało już chyba sensu. Gaara i Jūgo byli zbyt zaaferowani niemożnością obejrzenia tego, czego chcieli. Sai był zbyt dwuznaczny w swojej jednoznaczności. W prawdzie, Uchiha mógł pójść za jego radą i zapytać wprost, ale jakoś nie uznał tego za dobry pomysł. A na dodatek Naruto zmył się z pola widzenia, szybciej niż się pojawił, co nie przeszkodziło mu w międzyczasie zachowywać się dziwnie. I jeszcze te insynuacje Karin. Jeśli tylko Suigetsu miał coś z tym wspólnego, może nawet sugestia o przywiązaniu go do prysznica zostanie wprowadzona w życie.

Słowem, nic się nie wyjaśniło, a wznowiona wojna o program telewizyjny tylko przypomniała Sasuke o porannym bólu głowy, antylopach i słoniach, i kefirze, i wszystkim tym, o czym chciał zapomnieć, a zupełnie nie przypomniała mu o niczym, co akurat bardzo chciał pamiętać.

Dość już tego. Może spokojnie przespana noc da mu jakąś wskazówkę. Byle nie tą, wskazującą szóstą rano.

„Sasuke?" Suigetsu zawołał za współlokatorem, widząc, że zbiera się do wyjścia.

„Wychodzę," powiedział krótko, po czym opuścił pokój.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: No to teraz można obstawiać. Kto to był? Ha! Wiem, że się nic nie wyjaśniło, ale może ktoś się domyśla? Komentarze poproszę.<strong>


	6. Olśnienie

**AN: Krąg (podejrzanych) się zawęża, ciśnienie wzrasta i robi się ciasno… Powoli, posuwistymi ruchami, zbliżamy się do finału… Jeszcze tylko trochę… **

**Sorki, jestem już w takim nastroju przed ostatnim rozdziałem :D Dzięki za komentarze. Ciekawe, czy ktoś brał to pod uwagę…?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Część szósta – Olśnienie <strong>_

Sasuke obudził się przed świtem, czując, że dalszy niespokojny sen tylko bardziej go zmęczy niż pozwoli mu odpocząć. Właściwie czuł się całkiem wyspany, tylko ta sama, co poprzedniego dnia niepewność nie dawała mu spokoju. Kontynuował więc leżenie na łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit, który, dopiero co zaczynał być widoczny w rozmywającym się mroku. Można by go kiedyś pomalować na granatowo i przykleić fosforyzujące gwiazdki i księżyc w pełni. Przynajmniej w chwilach takich jak ta, miałby jakiś punkt odniesienia, by skupić na nim wzrok.

Nie, zaraz, zaraz, wróć. Jakich, „chwilach takich jak ta", do cholery? Z tego, co pamiętał, a poza przedwczorajszym wieczorem, pamiętał swoją najświeższą przeszłość raczej dobrze, wczoraj definitywnie obiecał sobie, że właśnie taki moment nie nastąpi już nigdy więcej. Że już nigdy nie wypije na tyle dużo żeby urwał mu się film, a najlepiej w ogóle będzie się pieprzył tylko i wyłącznie na trzeźwo. O. I tego miał zamiar się trzymać. No, może nie aż tak restrykcyjnie… W każdym razie, wiadomo, o co chodzi.

Głośnie, sfrustrowane westchnienie opuściło usta bruneta, kiedy ten przymknął oczy i zmarszczył brew, próbując się skupić.

Gaara ani Jūgo raczej nie. Może i ten, jakikolwiek, program który chcieli oglądać był ważny, ale nie aż tak, żeby zachowywać się tak… naturalnie. W stosunku o sytuacji, oczywiście. A obserwował ich dokładnie od samego przyjścia do pokoju telewizyjnego.

Sai? Po przeanalizowaniu jego wypowiedzi po raz n-ty, Uchiha stwierdził, że prawdopodobieństwo raczej zmalało, w porównaniu do stanu nie przeanalizowanego. Bo w końcu, skoro był takim fanem mówienia wszystkiego wprost, to gdyby coś między nimi było, to pewnie by to bez żenady skomentował. Chyba, że też nie pamiętał, ale to byłoby już za dużo… Poza tym on miał raczej umiar.

Natomiast Naruto… Naruto był najbardziej podejrzany. I najbardziej ze wszystkich napalony na młodszego Uchihę. Choć, z drugiej strony… Choćby nie wiem jak próbował, Sasuke jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić blondyna jako dominanta. Może i był dość zdeterminowany, pewny siebie, i prawie we wszystkim przejawiał nadprogramową porcję inicjatywy; może gdyby chciał, to rzeczywiście mógłby się całkiem nieźle sprawdzić w tej roli. Ale wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na te delikatne rysy, blond włosy i błękitne oczka i od razu było widać, że w łóżku zapewne oddałby pole. Nie bez walki, ale jednak. Tak przynajmniej się wydawało Sasuke. Tak sobie wbił do głowy swoją na Narutem przewagę, że wizja blondyna górującego nad nim podczas seksu była dziwnie nieprzystająca do rzeczywistości.

Eh… I koło się zamyka. To już poważnie zaczynało być irytujące i zabierało zbyt dużo energii. Może w ogóle powinien przestać się nad tym zastanawiać i udać, że się nic nie stało? W końcu żaden fizyczny dyskomfort już mu nie doskwierał i pewnie, dla zachowania równowago psychicznej byłoby lepiej zakończyć ten temat. Może jak przestanie tak intensywnie nad tym myśleć to jakieś kanały przepływu informacji w mózgu mu się odblokują i wszystko mu się przypomni? Może powinien zacząć ćwiczyć jogę?

Sasuke nagle poczuł, że sen znów zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę. I pewnie by przejął już chwilę temu, gdyby nie dość niedwuznaczne odgłosy dobiegające z drugiego końca pokoju z coraz większą intensywnością. Notabene, to właśnie one obudziły Uchihę kilka minut temu, ale wtedy były jeszcze dość nieśmiałe w porównaniu do stanu obecnego.

Brunet odwrócił głowę, w kierunku źródła i jego wzrok spoczął na zawiniętą w pościel postać Suigetsu, wijącą się na łóżku. Hōzuki zdecydowanie śnił o czymś bardzo przyjemnym, ale w realnym świecie wyglądało to dość kuriozalnie. Sasuke odwrócił się całkiem w jego stronę i oparł głowę na dłoni, obserwując jak jego współlokator wtula się w zmiętoszoną kołdrę niespokojnymi ruchami, wypowiadając przy tym jakieś niezrozumiałe, urywane słowa. Uchiha uśmiechnął się do siebie, postanowiwszy odsunąć sen na potem, a tymczasem umilić sobie poranek zabawną sceną, która działa się jakieś trzy metry od niego. Można było powiedzieć, że miał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, a komiczność sytuacji była porównywalna do tej, kiedy jakaś mało inteligentna para postanawia uprawiać seks w pomieszczeniu, w którym nie są sami, przekonani o tym, że wszyscy inni mocno śpią.

Szkoda tylko, że Suigetsu był odwrócony plecami do pokoju i Sasuke nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Ale i tak miał niezły ubaw, więc, niech będzie. A przynajmniej ubaw był dopóki Hōzuki nie zaczął mamrotać trochę bardziej wyraźnie. Na tyle wyraźnie żeby uśmieszek na twarzy Uchihy zmienił ustawienie, zamieniając się w minę cokolwiek zafrasowaną.

Po chwili powrócił jednak na swoje miejsce z jeszcze większą intensywnością…

* * *

><p>„<em>Może wejdziemy do pokoju?" Ino szepnęła zachęcająco, zabierając się za próbę otwarcia zamka, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, po pierwsze, z powodu mało naturalnej pozycji jak na tego typu sytuacje oraz obniżonej po-imprezowo koordynacji ruchowej, po drugie, będąc przyciśniętą do tychże drzwi przez ciało raczej cięższe od niej.<em>

„_Yhn," brzmiała aprobująca odpowiedź Suigetsu, który chwilowo nie mógł odkleić się od szyi dziewczyny, a jego dłonie zaczynały już pozbawiać ją bielizny, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że wciąż byli na korytarzu._

„_Suihetsu.. Moszesz sie od niej od…stosunkować," zabrzmiał nagle trochę mało koherentny, ale dziwnie znajomy głos za jego plecami. Mimo, że wypowiedź miała formę pytania, pytajnik rozpuścił się zapewne w oparach, spożytego w nadmiarze tego wieczoru alkoholu, toteż ani ona (ta wypowiedź), ani, tym bardziej wyjątkowo silny ucisk na jego przedramieniu, nie pozostawiały albinosowi pola do odmowy, ani w ogóle jakiejkolwiek dyskusji. Niewiele myśląc (zapewne z powodu zwolnionego tempa przepływu impulsów nerwowych, które tonęły w rzece etanolu), posłusznie dał się ciągnąć za rękę w nieznanym sobie kierunku, zupełnie zapominając o swojej niedoszłej kochance, której protesty rozpłynęły się w czasoprzestrzeni, gdzieś daleko i coraz dalej za nim._

„_Ale, o co właściwie chodzi?" zapytał w końcu, gdy zupełnie wycieńczony impuls dotarł do jakiegoś ośrodka poznawczego w mózgu, a być może było to spowodowane nagłym zatrzymaniem się jego przewodnika._

„_Ciii," odpowiedział tamten przykładając wymownie palec wskazujący do ust i wpychając albinosa do pokoju…_

Była niedziela rano. Suigetsu obudził się ze swojego dziwnie realnego snu trochę skołowany, z nogami zaplątanymi w pościel. Czyżby Ino właśnie to miała na myśli mówiąc, żeby _obaj_ się od niej _odstosunkowali_? Jeśli to zdarzyło się naprawdę, to by znaczyło, że z jego pamięcią nie jest wcale lepiej niż z Sasukową i wcale a wcale mu się to nie podobało. Tym bardziej, że we śnie nie mógł rozpoznać, kto właściwie pozbawił go upojnej nocy z blondynką, nie pozbawiając go jednocześnie upojnej nocy. Nie żeby się nie domyślał, ale to byłoby to już za dużo jak na jego nerwy, więc nie chciał przyznawać sobie racji. Poza tym to był tylko sen. Oczywiście, że tak.

„Dobrze, że się w końcu obudziłeś," jakby nieco rozbawiony głos Sasuke odezwał się z tyłu. „Już słuchać tych jęków nie mogłem. Jeszcze trochę i sam bym cię zwlekł z łóżka za nogę."

Hōzuki poczuł jak jego twarz robi się ciepła.

Jęki?

O matko i córko!

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie mówił przez sen za bardzo zrozumiale. Chociaż… rzut oka na twarz Uchihy, na której malował się dwuznaczny uśmieszek dał mu do zrozumienia coś z goła przeciwnego. Sasuke siedział na swoim łóżku i gapił się na niego bezczelnie, akurat wtedy, kiedy on absolutnie potrzebował wyjść do toalety i absolutnie nie zamierzał paradować w nieco aktualnie przyciasnych bokserkach po pokoju, czując na sobie taki… dziwny wzrok. Normalnie nie był typem osoby, która przejmowałaby się takimi rzeczami, ale teraz po prostu chciał żeby jego współlokator w cudowny sposób wyparował i zostawił go w spokoju. I przestał się na niego gapić jak na zwierzynę, do cholery! O co mu w ogóle chodziło tak z samego rana?

„Wyglądasz, jakbyś poznał jakąś tajemną wiedzę," sarknął albinos, próbując spowodować odpływ krwi nagromadzonej w ciałach jamistych, z powodu intensywnego snu, a jednocześnie wyplątać kończyny z poszewki na kołdrę. Jego stan irytował go nawet bardziej, niż wyraz twarzy kolegi. Ile on w ogóle miał lat? Powinien już potrafić nad sobą panować, a nie dawać się ponieść sennym fantazjom. Zupełnie nierealnym, dodajmy. „Czyżby coś ci się przypomniało?"

„Nie bardzo. Z resztą, chyba mi już nie zależy," stwierdził Sasuke, ale Suigetsu wydało się to jakoś dziwnie mało przekonywujące.

Albo po prostu był poirytowany. Był to zapewne ten dzień, w którym wilgotność powietrza była trochę za mała w stosunku do temperatury. Jeden z takich dni, kiedy nawet takie pierdoły potrafią człowiekowi zepsuć humor. I to nie tylko wtedy, kiedy ten człowiek jest rodzaju żeńskiego i zbliża mu się pieprzony okres. Nienaturalne o tej porze dnia ciśnienie w pewnych częściach ciała też zupełnie nie pomagało.

Po błyskawicznym przekalkulowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, Hōzuki postanowił jednak opuścić łóżko i najszybciej jak mógł, wyślizgnąć się do łazienki.

„Gdzie ci tak śpieszno, Sui?" zapytał Sasuke, wiodąc za nim wzrokiem. „Coś cię uwiera?"

„Odpieprz się!" albinos niemal wrzasnął, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.


	7. Runda druga?

**AN: No dobra, moi drodzy parafianie, żarty się skończyły. Skoro wszystko już wiadomo, czas na „inne rzeczy", o których ostrzegałam na samym początku i które miały pojawić się później, czyli będzie seksownie :p Bójcie się, mess przedstawia swój pierwszy yaoiec w ojczystym języku (aż się zarumieniłam ;p po angielsku pisze się zdecydowanie łatwiej...). Mam nadzieję, że wyszedł jak należy; nie przedłużam już i życzę upojnego finału ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Część siódma – Runda… druga? <strong>_

„Wiesz, co ja myślę? Tobie wcale nie zależy żeby się dowiedzieć, z kim spałeś dla samego faktu dowiedzenia się. Potrzebujesz tej informacji tylko po to żeby to powtórzyć!" zawyrokował Suigetsu, kiedy jego wyjątkowo zły tego dnia humor osiągnął apogeum.

Był wkurzony na maksa. Na domiar złego Sasuke cały dzień zachowywał się jak rozpieszczony bachor, nie szczędząc mu złośliwych uwag przy każdej okazji, jakby nie mógł go po prostu zostawić w cholernym spokoju. Hōzuki próbował pomóc mu rozwiązać zagadkę, owszem, głównie z czystej ciekawości, ale jednak się starał, i choćby z tego powodu uważał, że należała mu się jakaś porcja wdzięczności, albo normalności chociaż. Tymczasem o ile poprzedniego dnia Uchiha zachowywał się względnie znośnie, zapewne z powodu kaca, tak jego humorki w dniu obecnym zupełnie odebrały albinosowi ochotę na zabawę w Sherlocka Holmesa. Dodajmy do tego jego własne podejrzenia i przepis na wkurzonego Suigetsu gotowy. A wkurzony Suigetsu absolutnie i kategorycznie nie będzie już więcej temu niewdzięcznikowi pomagał! Choćby i nawet miał sczeznąć z ciekawości.

„Czyżby? Czemu miałbym to robić?" zapytał Sasuke z uśmieszkiem, który nie schodził mu z twarzy cały dzień.

„Spójrz tylko na siebie. Od wczoraj zachowujesz się jakby już dawno cię nikt nie przeleciał. Widocznie raz niezapamiętany się nie liczy i w sumie nic dziwnego, więc może chciałbyś sobie go odświeżyć? Ale ja, do jasnej cholery, mam już dość twoich humorków. Normalnie jesteś trudny w obejściu, ale jak masz zamiar dalej zachowywać się tak jak teraz, to jestem nawet skłonny, dla świętego spokoju, sam się tobą zająć!"

Cofnij. Bzzziiiit. To się wytnie…

Suigetsu aż się wzdrygnął, gdy do jego umysłu wpadła zziajana świadomość zbyt szybko wypowiedzianych słów. Co go w ogóle podkusiło? _Może to zignoruje?_, pomyślał z nadzieją.

Sasuke spojrzał na albinosa z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy, ale w jego oczach błysnęło coś niecnego. Brunet odwrócił się całkiem do niego i zrobił parę kroków do przodu.

_A może nie…_

„Ty? Ciekawe. A skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć, jak się mną _zająć_?"

No, co to nie! Jak on w ogóle śmiał kwestionować jego umiejętności? To co, że nie miał doświadczenia z facetami? Generalnie doświadczenie miał! Wszystko sprowadzało się tylko do techniki i umiejscowienia. Pieprzony Sasuke, żeby tak wyjeżdżać na jego ego!

„Uwierz mi, że jak będzie trzeba to sobie poradzę! Nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś szkolniaka, któremu dopiero co hormony zaczęły buzować."

„Taki jesteś mocny w gębie, a wiesz, co mówią o psie, który dużo szczeka?" zapytał, przybliżając się jeszcze trochę, tak, że czerń jego oczu zupełnie przesłoniła Suigetsu widok.

„Nie mam pojęcia," przyznał Hōzuki trochę niepewnie, czując jak jego złość bardzo powoli rozpływa się w dziwnie napiętym powietrzu. Gdyby nie mocne postanowienie zgrywania twardziela, odsunąłby się trochę do tyłu.

„Że nie gryzie," oświecił go Sasuke.

„Co konkretnie sugerujesz?" zapytał Suigetsu głupkowato, co z kolei wywołało nerwowy ruch brwi bruneta.

Nie, że się nie domyślał, ale jego rozmówcą, a sądząc po jego nagle zmienionym wyrazie twarzy, także potencjalnym zabójcą, był Sasuke Uchiha, więc wolał mieć absolutną pewność, że to, co chciał mu przekazać i to, co Suigetsu myślał, że było mu przekazywane, było tą samą informacją, i że nie było to jednak to, co myślał, że było. Uchiha zwykle nie bawił się w zagadki logiczne, tym razem jednak postanowił inaczej.

„Domyśl się, kurwa," skwitował brunet z poirytowaną miną i odsunął się, odwracając się do niego plecami. Widocznie stwierdził, że już dość jasno się wyraził, a nie był typem człowieka, który lubił cokolwiek dwa razy wyjaśniać.

Hōzuki był jednak dość dobrym obserwatorem, by zauważyć przyczynę dąsów kolegi. Więc jednak, było to to czego miał nadzieję nie zauważyć. Mentalnie przyznał sobie punkt za prawidłową interpretację jego dotychczasowego zachowania, niemniej jednak było ono dość dziecinne i denerwowało go, że też akurat teraz Sasuke postanowił pobawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Denerwowało go również to, że jeśli Uchiha powróci teraz do swojego humorzastego poprzedniego stanu, to znów będzie go musiał znosić. Nie mówiąc już o jego urażonym ego. Sasuke zawsze umiał tak kota ogonem odwrócić, że wychodziło na jego i tym razem Suigetsu nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Nie miał również, co prawda, zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w tą grę, którą sam nieopatrznie rozpoczął, ale po błyskawicznym przeanalizowaniu sytuacji, to wyjście wydało mu się jednak lepsze. Po kilku milisekundach postanowił wejść do gry, z wątłym płomyczkiem nadziei, że za daleko to jednak nie zajdzie. W końcu nie on miał być na tym miejscu, prawda?

Wyciągnięta ręka chwyciła bruneta za ramię, wprawiając go w ruch obrotowy, tak, że w następnej sekundzie stał on z powrotem twarzą w twarz z Suigetsu. Sasuke uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie, jednak widać było, że postanowił niczego nie ułatwiać. Może później, w zależności, od tego jak sytuacja się rozwinie.

Dłoń albinosa przesunęła się na kark Uchihy, a następnie wplotła w jego czarne włosy, zaciskając się na nich lekko. Obaj wciąż patrzeli sobie w oczy, gdy Suigetsu, przybliżając do siebie głowę Sasuke, przywarł do jego ust.

_I co teraz?_ Zdawało się mówić zuchwałe spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

_Pierdolony Uchiha!_ Suigetsu zmarszczył brwi. _A żebyś wiedział, że się tobą zajmę jak należy. I będzie ci się podobać!_

Hōzuki nie zastanawiając się ani przez moment, jakby wiedziony jakimś instynktem, albo podszeptem podświadomości, wsunął drugą rękę pod koszulkę bruneta, muskając delikatnie skórę na dole jego pleców, tuż nad brzegiem spodni. Efekt był naprawdę zdumiewający.

Z ust Sasuke wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, powodując, że uparcie zaciśnięte wargi rozchyliły się nieco.

_Trafiłem w czuły punkt, co?_ Pomyślał tryumfalnie Suigetsu bez wahania wykorzystując okazję do pogłębienia pocałunku.

Przez moment nawet zastanowił się nad przyczyną tak bezbłędnego odgadnięcia odpowiedniego miejsca za pierwszym razem, ale szybko zapomniał o tym mało istotnym szczególe, skupiając się na odkrywaniu smaku swojego współlokatora. Smakował miętową świeżością pasty do zębów.

Suigetsu przysunął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, przesuwając dłoń w górę, wzdłuż kręgosłupa Sasuke, czując jak gęsia skórka formuje się pod jego palcami. W tym momencie powietrze zostało dość gwałtownie zassane przez nos bruneta, który przerwał pocałunek odchylając głowę do tyłu i wciskając się bardziej w objęcia albinosa.

„Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak wrażliwe plecy," przyznał Suigetsu, wciąż przytrzymując włosy Sasuke i schylając głowę do świeżo odsłoniętego, apetycznego kawałka do spróbowania.

„Bzdura," oświadczył Uchiha, delektując się rozkosznym uczuciem jakie dawał język Suigetsu ześlizgujący się po jego szyi. Usta zasysające fragmenty delikatnej skóry tworzyły efekt próżni, w której jego przyśpieszający puls był jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalny.

Suigetsu nie bardzo wiedział, co Sasuke miał na myśli w swojej konkluzji, i czy nie był to przypadkiem kolejny sposób żeby go podpuścić, ale robienie mu najpiękniejszej malinki, jaką był w stanie stworzyć, było tak zajmujące, że na żadne inne rozważania nie było już miejsca.

„Nie przesadzaj," syknął brunet odpychając od Suigetsu od swojej szyi, kiedy ten zaczął się za bardzo wczuwać.

„Taki jesteś delikatny?" Hōzuki zażartował, uśmiechając się lekko.

„Nie lubię siniaków."

„A co lubisz?"

„Jak dotąd dobrze ci idzie _odkrywanie_ moich czułych punktów, więc pozwolę ci kontynuować."

„Ale z ciebie łaskawca. Ciekawe, co ja z tego będę miał?"

„Podpowiem ci," odpowiedział Sasuke chwytając za rękę albinosa i wsuwając ją do tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni. „Oczywiście, jak się dobrze spiszesz wcześniej," zaznaczył przesuwając językiem po jego dolnej wardze.

Dreszcz podniecenia przebiegł po całym ciele Suigetsu, dając się jakby trochę bardziej odczuć w okolicy podbrzusza.

Ok. Teraz już oficjalnie nie robił tego dla obrony ego.

Nie tylko dla obrony ego.

Pytanie, czy chciał uprawiać seks z facetem, i to nie z jakimś facetem, z jedynym, który mógłby z nim w łóżku być do przyjęcia, po raz pierwszy w życiu, podczas gdy dla tamtego będzie to kolejny, zapewne szybki numerek, i podczas gdy, z racji doświadczenia, będzie on pewnie dość wymagający?

Oczywiście, że chciał. Może i nie miał praktyki w kwestii stosunków męsko-męskich, ale już taki zupełnie zielony nie był, żeby nie wiedzieć, co się z czym je. W końcu, w kwestii techniki rzecz sprowadzała się zawsze do tego samego.

Dłonie Suigetsu powędrowały na biodra Sasuke, chwytając za brzeg jego koszulki. Niepotrzebna część garderoby szybko wylądowała na podłodze, a usta albinosa wróciły na szyję Uchihy, schodząc powoli coraz niżej. Hōzuki zatrzymał się na chwilę na obojczyku, delektując się wyraźnie wyczuwalnym zapachem ciała partnera w zagłębieniu między szyją a ramieniem. Pachniał słońcem, piaskiem, co w zestawieniu z jego raczej chłodną osobowością stanowiło ciekawy kontrast. Jak plaża, zalewana przez ocean. Suigetsu był pewien, że nigdy nie był aż tak blisko niego żeby móc poczuć jak pachnie, jednak ta woń wydała mu się jakoś dziwnie znajoma. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył nawet, że był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaki zapach będzie towarzyszył Sasuke już za kilka minut.

Sutki bruneta były kolejnym czułym punktem, na który Suigetsu szybko natrafił. Zaczął na przemian ssać i przygryzać jeden z nich, wsłuchując się w niezwykle przyjemne dla ucha, niskie pomruki, jakie wydawał z siebie Sasuke. Jego przepona przesuwała się miarowo w górę i w dół z każdym, coraz głębszym oddechem, a widoczne mięśnie brzucha kurczyły się i rozkurczały w tym samym tempie.

Cholera, ten facet był naprawdę seksowny, jeśli patrzyło się na niego z tej perspektywy...

Niecierpliwe dłonie Suigetsu szybko znalazły drogę do klamerki paska, a potem guzika i zamka spodni, które z szelestem zsunęły się na podłogę. Albinos przyklęknął, schodząc niżej, podczas gdy jego palce wędrowały w górę tylnej części ud bruneta, w końcu zaciskając się na jego zgrabnych pośladkach.

Sasuke wstrzymał na chwilę oddech czując język albinosa przesuwający się powoli po jego skórze, tuż nad górnym brzegiem bokserek. Suigetsu spojrzał na niego z dołu, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Widok twarzy Uchihy, z przymrużonymi oczyma i dolną wargą zagryzioną w napiętym oczekiwaniu, był w tym momencie tak niesamowicie podniecający, że wbrew prawom natury i logiki, Hōzuki zapragnął popatrzeć na niego jeszcze trochę. Jego dłonie przesunęły się na przód, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do męskości bruneta, która zdawała się rosnąć w oczach. Suigetsu nie był pewien, czy nie było to przypadkiem złudzenie optyczne, gdy jego palce były milimetr od celu. Hōzuki spojrzał jeszcze raz w górę i z premedytacją przesunął ręce z powrotem na uda Sasuke, ciesząc się tą chwilą władzy, jaką nad nim zdobył.

Twarz Uchihy momentalnie zmieniła wyraz z napiętego oczekiwania, na zniecierpliwioną frustrację, a dość silny uścisk chwycił garść jego włosów, boleśnie ciągnąc go do góry.

Suigetsu skrzywił się nieco, próbując się uwolnić, kiedy Sasuke puścił go, pchnął i przycisnął do ściany. Gorący oddech bruneta musnął jego ucho.

„Chcesz się ze mną droczyć, czy przytłacza cię świadomość bliskości obcego fiuta?" Uchiha zapytał, nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi.

Suigetsu zamarł w bezruchu, z powodu kotłujących się w nim przeciwstawnych emocji. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej jest na Uchihę wściekły, za podważanie jego możliwości, po raz kolejny, czy bardziej podnieca go jego wulgarność?

Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż w następnej chwili spodnie wraz z bielizną albinosa znalazły się na poziomie jego kostek, a jego, dość pobudzony, penis w dłoni Sasuke.

„Cokolwiek by to nie było," dodał brunet, zataczając małe kręgi kciukiem na jego główce. „Pozwól, że udzielę ci małej lekcji… Żebyś się mógł oswoić z sytuacją."

Uchiha powoli zsunął się niżej, przyklękając, i jego usta zajęły miejsce dłoni, pochłaniając niemal całą długość.

Nagłe, niezwykle przyjemne uczucie opanowało całe ciało Suigetsu, a jego palce wplotły się we włosy Sasuke, podświadomie próbując nadać jego ruchom odpowiedni rytm. Jednak i bez tego, brunet doskonale wiedział, co robi. Hōzuki czuł jak krew pulsuje mu w skroniach, a serce bije coraz szybciej, pompując jeszcze więcej życiodajnego płynu wprost do jego przyrodzenia. Uczucie złości rozpłynęło się w okamgnieniu, zastąpione przez euforię, rozpływającą się po jego ciele, wraz z przyspieszającym pulsem, nieuchronnie przybliżając go do finału. Widok Sasuke z ustami pełnymi jego męskości, był jak zapalnik w bombie zegarowej. I pomyśleć, że dzielił z nim pokój już prawie rok i nie wiedział, do czego te usta są zdolne.

Ale w tym momencie Uchiha zatrzymał się i wycofał, zastępując swoje ciepło, chłodnym powietrzem pokoju.

„Co.. robisz?" wydyszał Hōzuki próbując powstrzymać Sasuke przed wstaniem, czując jak wizja raju oddala się od niego niczym fatamorgana na pustyni. „Wracaj…"

„Już byś chciał finał?" zapytał brunet z lekkim rozczarowaniem w głosie, opierając się zapędom przywrócenia go do poprzedniej pozycji. „Tak beze mnie? Sui…" to mówiąc Sasuke chwycił prawą dłoń kolegi i wsunął sobie do ust jego wskazujący palec.

Hōzuki poczuł jak po jego ciele przebiega dreszcz, powodując gęsią skórkę.

„Samolub z ciebie," kontynuował Sasuke wymieniając palec na środkowy. „A to podobno ty miałeś się zająć mną."

„Ze mnie?" westchnął albinos, ignorując drugie zdanie. „To ty robisz wszystko tylko po to żebym ci zrobił dobrze… I to.. teraz…"

„To?" zapytał Sasuke retorycznie, wskazując na mokre palce swojego nowego kochanka. „Żel mi się skończył. Ślina będzie musiała wystarczyć."

„Żel?" Suigetsu powtórzył machinalnie, jakby nie do końca jeszcze zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

Widząc, że brunet zamierzał coś mu na to odpowiedzieć, postanowił jednak się nad tym nie rozwodzić, skutecznie zamykając mu usta swoimi. Mógł wyraźnie wyczuć swój smak i wydało mu się to szalenie podniecające, że Sasuke smakował nim. Gdyby tylko dokończył, smakowałby jeszcze lepiej… Ale to może innym razem…

Hōzuki pchnął partnera na łóżko, pozbywając się ostatniej części garderoby, która mu została i swojej również. Usadowiwszy się pomiędzy jego nogami, postanowił zrobić użytek ze swoich wstępnie przygotowanych palców i wepchnął w Uchihę, powoli, dwa na raz. Nie słysząc słów sprzeciwu zaczął nimi poruszać, sięgając głębiej, w poszukiwaniu tego magicznego, męskiego punktu G, żeby na własne oczy i uszy przekonać się o jego skuteczności.

Nagłe, głębokie westchnienie i ciało Sasuke mimowolnie wyginające się w pałąk, dało mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to miejsce jednak istnieje i znajduje się właśnie pod jego palcami. Nie było tak trudno.

Palce nie zostały jednak długo w środku. Gdy tylko Suigetsu odpłacił brunetowi za wcześniej i sądził, że jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty, postanowił, że w końcu nadszedł czas na finał.

Ustawił się w najlepszej pozycji, jaką mógł zająć i wcisnął się w ciasne wnętrze Sasuke, jednym, powolnym, ale zdecydowanym pchnięciem.

„O, kurwa!" zaklął Sasuke, odrzucając głowę do tylu. „Poczekaj chwilę."

Uchiha miał już wystarczająco dużo czasu wcześniej, żeby ocenić na co się porywa, niemniej jednak, trochę większe możliwości ust nieco go zmyliły. Całe szczęście rozciągliwy mięsień dość szybko dostosowywał się do niecodziennych warunków i Sasuke poczuł się bardziej zrelaksowany. Spojrzał na Suigetsu, który, widać było, nie mógł się już doczekać pozwolenia na kontynuację. Był to naprawdę bezcenny widok i Sasuke mógłby przeciągać go dłużej, choćby dla zabawy, gdyby tylko miał większe zapędy masochistyczne.

Suigetsu starał się uspokoić przyspieszony puls, by jakoś przetrwać to napięte oczekiwanie. Mięśnie Sasuke, ciasno opinające jego nabrzmiałego członka, zdecydowanie nie sprzyjały wyciszeniu. Raczej zdawały się krzyczeć, „Weź mnie teraz, już! Na co czekasz?" Hōzukiemu aż zaszumiało w głowie, kiedy brunet przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował głęboko.

Nie trwało to jednak długo i kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły, Sasuke spojrzał albinosowi w oczy i polecił głośnym szeptem.

„Pieprz mnie, Suigetsu."

Te trzy słowa w ustach Uchihy zabrzmiały tak niesamowicie seksownie, że albinos, musiałby mieć samozaparcie godne ascety, aby być w stanie oprzeć się nakazowi. Oczywiście, i na szczęście dla siebie, takiego nie posiadał.

Zaczął poruszać się w nim, najpierw powoli, miarowo, lecz jego rytm szybko przyspieszył, trafiając niemal za każdym razem w prostatę Sasuke. Brunet oplótł jego talię swoimi nogami, starając się przycisnąć go do siebie bardziej, sprawić by wszedł w niego głębiej.

Ramiona Uchihy objęły kark kolegi. Był już tak blisko, że chciał krzyczeć.

Nie mógł krzyczeć. Usłyszeliby pewnie na końcu korytarza. Potrzebował się czymś zagłuszyć i kiedy spostrzegł na ramieniu Suigetsu znajomy, wciąż zaczerwieniony ślad, bez dalszej chwili namysłu zacisnął usta na fałdzie skóry wydając z siebie przytłumiony jęk.

Suigetsu zacisnął zęby, ledwo tylko czując bój w ramieniu, i po chwili również doszedł, zdobywając się na parę ostatnich pchnięć.

Hōzuki z lekkim uczuciem braku, po opuszczeniu ciepłego wnętrza Sasuke, ale przede wszystkim z satysfakcjonującym uczuciem spełnienia, opadł na łóżko, tuż obok kochanka.

Jednak jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. To powinien być ich pierwszy raz, a jednak wszystko wydawało się jakieś dziwnie znajome. Siniak na ramieniu, i fakt, że intuicyjnie wiedział, co ma robić…

O, cholera jasna… A więc jednak to nie był tylko sen…

„Sasuke?" przemówił nagle, doznawszy swoistego uzdrowienia z amnezji.

„Hm?"

„A propos piątkowej nocy… Coś mi się przypomniało…"

„W końcu. Mi też," przyznał Uchiha. „Już chwilę temu… No i pomógł mi fakt, że przez sen wzdychałeś moje imię."

Suigetsu spojrzał na niego wzrokiem wyrażającym mieszaninę trzy razy Z, która w tym przypadku nie oznaczała bynajmniej studenckiego przepisu na sesję, ale raczej zaskoczenie, zażenowanie i złość. Czując, że twarz robi mu się ciepła, więc i zapewne czerwona, odwrócił się z powrotem.

„Poważnie cię kiedyś uduszę."

„Poważnie?" w wypowiedzi Sasuke dała się słyszeć nutka sarkazmu.

Chwilę potem Hōzuki poczuł przyjemny, ciepły dotyk na swoim brzuchu, przemieszczający się niżej. Gdy spojrzał w dół, już tylko kilka milimetrów dzieliło dłoń Uchihy od jego męskości. Suigetsu szybkim ruchem chwycił go za nadgarstek.

„Ty naprawdę jesteś niewyżytym zboczeńcem," stwierdził unieruchamiając ramię Sasuke nad jego głową, nachyliwszy się nad nim.

„Tylko nie zboczeńcem!" zaprotestował brunet. „Przypomnieć ci, kto mnie przed chwilą pieprzył? I poprzedniej nocy? A teraz patrzy na mnie takim wzrokiem jakby chciał powtórzyć to jeszcze kilka razy?"

„Zamknij się wreszcie," westchnął Suigetsu, poddając się.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Co on ma takiego w sobie, do jasnej cholery?_, pomyślał po raz kolejny, zamykając jego usta swoimi.


End file.
